El Pirata Sangriento
by WOKELAND
Summary: Hubo muchos reclusos que escaparon del Nivel Seis después de que Barbanegra fue a reclutar a algunos prisioneros para su equipo. Uno de los fugados de Impel Down posiblemente era el más cruel de todos. ¿Qué pasará con el mundo ahora que se ha desatado un demonio sangriento sobre él?
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, Nakamas. Este es otra historia que escribo en este fandom. Y ahora es mas diferente de otras, de las cuales no estara enfocados en personajes principales(como Luffy y el resto de los Sombreros de Paja), Law, Ace, ect cualquier otro personaje consentido del fandom.**

**Sino, de un OC, pero un Oc del mundo de One Piece. Uno que es de los prisioneros de Impel Down del nivel 6, y quiza el mas peligroso entre ellos.**

**Ustedes mismo vean lo que sigue.**

**One Piece no es mio, sino de Echiro Oda**

* * *

—¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero ser el que mate a Barbablanca!

—¡Sí! ¡Déjanos salir también!

—¡Cállanse!

Mientras Ivankov usaba un Guiño de la Muerte para silenciar a un grupo de prisioneros del Nivel Seis de Impel Down, la Reina Okama involuntariamente perturbó el sueño de uno de los reclusos. Era un hombre apuesto e inusualmente bien cuidado en apariencia, no parecía tener más de veinte años. Tenía la piel bronceada, a pesar de estar en las profundidades de la imfame prision. También tenia un poco de musculatura, pero tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado, evidentemente por falta de nutrientes. Comparado con muchos de los presos, se veía un poco ... poco impresionante. Casi inofensivo. Era difícil creer que era un recluso de nivel seis.

Abrió uno de sus ojos con pupilas de color rojo sangre para ver qué le perturbaba el sueño. Vio al infame líder revolucionario, Ivankov; el Ex señor de la guerra o Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile ; El otro señor de la guerra, Jinbei; Un chico con un sombrero de paja y a alguien mas sin ninguna caracteristica destacable. Al no encontrar interés en ninguno de ellos, el himbre cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Soñaba con los viejos tiempos ... antes de ser encarcelado.

* * *

Soy Vladimir o Vlad Tepes, y esto fue la ultima vez en el mar.

Estaba en una playa solitaria de considerable tamaña, sin nada mas que su naturaleza a su alrededor, pero con mucha destruccion debido a una batalla. Ahora estaba suelo sin moverse y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

El movio su cabeza directo al mar y observó algo que fue lo que llevo a estar en esta condicion:

El Oro Jackson, el barco de Gol D. Roger y su tripulacion.

Mientras los veía desaparecer en el horizonte, no pudo contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

El perdio contra el capitan de ese barco, solo. Supongo que ni él podria derrotarlo

No le sorprendia mucho, sabia como era Roger y sus "trucos" para dejarlo en ese estado.

Era un pirata solitario, no le gustaba compañia o siquiera una tripulacion propia. Incluso tuvo que aprender navegacion para no tener problemas en sus viajes por el mar.

Tampoco tenia problemas en enfrentar solo a un grupo de piratas o la marima. El tiene las habilidades para eso.

Luego aparecio un dolor interno que hizo desaparecer su sonrisa.. Sus órganos estaban prácticamente destruidos. Podía sentirse a sí mismo sangrando internamente. Para arreglar eso, controló su sangre. Estaba dispuesto a acelerar la curación natural de su cuerpo, ya reparando el daño. Esto fue muy fácil para él, ya que se comió la Chi Chi no Mi o la Fruta de la Sangre.

Una Paramecia que le daba control total y sobre su sangre. También lo convirtió en un pseudo vampiro. Tuvo la suerte de nacer con sangre AB +, por lo que puede beber la sangre de cualquier persona y usar su sangre para curarlo. Si encuentra a alguien con sangre AB +, y es saludable y joven, puede intercambiar completamente su sangre por la de ellos, convirtiendo a un joven en una fuente de juventud literal para él. Esta habilidad lo hizo prácticamente "inmortal". También encontró una forma de controlar a alguien usando su propia sangre. Una gota es todo lo que se requiere. Un corte, un rasguño o incluso tanto como un toque de cualquiera de sus armas de sangre infectaría a alguien, y sería capaz de convertirlo en su títere. Dado que es AB +, su sangre es muy peligrosa para cualquiera que no tenga exactamente el mismo tipo de sangre. El cuerpo de la desafortunada víctima rechazaría completamente la sangre de Vlad y causaría que el huésped sufriera un dolor inimaginable, que a veces incluso causaría la muerte.

El también encontró maneras brutales de ejecutar a sus enemigos de esta manera. Puede hacer que la sangre de sus enemigos se convierta en agujas, y empalarlos desde adentro hacia afuera. Él puede hacer que sus células sanguíneas se hinchen como globos, y hacer que sus cuerpos exploten como un globo de agua. El aspecto más aterrador es que cuanto más sangre entra en contacto Vlad, más poderoso se vuelve. Si corta a un enemigo y usa su sangre para cortar al otro, el patrón continuará hasta que todos a su alrededor sean su títere. Solo los hombres con voluntades extraordinariamente fuertes, como Roger y Barbablanca, podían resistir. Cualquier otra persona se convertiría en un títere o combustible. Vlad una vez mató a suficientes hombres para crear un gigante hecho de sangre, y lo utilizó para destruir una flota de barcos de la Marina.

Nunca tuvo problemas en hacer todo esto solo.

Él realmente era un demonio sangriento. Un monstruo. Sin embargo, incluso su poder tenía límites. Usar demasiado de su sangre lo agravaba durante semanas. Su capacidad de curación también era agotadora, no lo curaba totalmente si estaba como ahora se encontraba.

¿Porque tuvo la osadia de enfrentar al capitan y futuro Rey de los Piratas?

¡Era un suicidio en absoluto!

Bueno... tuvo la intecion de hacerlo porque queria y podia.

Y porque era poderoso.

Lo buscaba donde los últimos avistamientos informaban, buscaba su presencia mediante su Haki de observacion y lo encontró.

Habitualmente cuando llega de visita a ese barco, nunca es para buscar una pelea con ninguno de ellos, a veces se divertia con ellos, charlaban o se embriagaban.

Pero esto era una ocasion unica y especial.

El era consciente de la enfermedad de Roger, y eso lo decepcionaba. De los unicos rivales y amigos que tuvo durante esta vida se iria, y veia la gravedad de eso a traves sus ojos cuando lo mire cara a cara por ultima vez.

Y eso esa excusa para pedir una ultima. Eso tuvo una gran negativa de parte de la tripulacion de Roger, pero este decidio aceptar.

Sabia que tanto yo como el querian esto, ambos lo sentiamos con solo verlo.

Pero Roger hizo sus propias demandas: Que lo hicieran en un lugar en donde no hubiera nadie y que su barco no se viera afectado.

Acepto la solicitud sin dudas, y se dirigio a su barco para navegar en busca del lugar para su batalla.

Encontrando un lugar adecuado, que era esta isla. El y Roger viajaron en su pequeño barco al lugar, mientras el Oro Jackson con sus tripulantes estaban a la gran derivda para ver esto.

El y Roger se miraron, el sacando su espada para pelear y yo con los ojos y una mirada de placer en mi rostro estabamos listo para esto.

Eso fue el comienzo de una emoción indescriptible; No me había sentido tan libre de usar mis habilidades contra alguien, ni siquiera me importo cuando tiempo estuvimos luchando uno contra el otro. Dentro del climax final, Roger saco su ultima carta para terminar con esto.

Una habilidad maldita y efectiva contra cualquier usuario de fruta.

Este reciente dolor fue mucho mas pesado de lo que sentia ahora. Era mas doloroso de lo que incluso podia causarles a sus victimas.

La ironia era grande.

Pero estaba feliz de cumplir su proposito.

Eso fue su ultimo pensamiento antes quedar dormido de inmediato. Durante su estado sueño, escuchó el sonido de botas golpeando la arena y el sonido de voces.

—E-ese es Vlad Tepes, El Pirata Sangriento!.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ... Se ve hecho una mierda.

—Los informes indican que Oro Jackson huyero de los alrededores¿

—¿Quieres decir que este bastardo peleó con Roger? ¡Está loco!

—Y, sin embargo, todavía está vivo. Todavía respira. Llévalo a Impel Down.

—Tch. Como ese lugar fuera suficiente para un monstruo como el. Apuesto a que puede escaparse si el quisiera.

Eso fue lo último que había oído. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en una jaula oscura, con cadenas de piedra de mar alrededor de su muñeca y tobillos. Lo debilitó gravemente y sin usar, mantenerse con movilidad debido a que pudo curarse un poco con la habilidad de su fruta.

Fue la caida de un Demonio, un Pirata Sangriento. Esto fue hace mas de 20 años...

* * *

—¡Zehahahaha! Así que crees que esos cabrones pasarán el resto de sus vidas aquí, ¿eh?—Una voz fuerte despertó a Vlad de su sueño(de nuevo). Abrió un ojo para ver a un hombre obeso con otros cuatro hombres a su lado. —Bueno, ¿qué tal esto? ¡Empiezen a luchar! ¡Aquellos de ustedes se irán a salir de aquí conmigo!"

Esto causó un gran alboroto en todas las células. Los reclusos comenzaron a pelear, incluso en la celda de Vlad. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo participar en esto. No tenía la intención de volver a ser un pirata, y mucho menos ser el subordinado de alguien. Incluso en las profundidades del Nivel Seis, la muerte de Roger lo alcanzó a el.

Con su muerte, no vio ninguna razón para continuar navegando si la única persona que podía traer algún entusiasmo en su vida ya no estaba en este mundo.

Ninguno de los internos intentó atacarlo. Algunos de los más nuevos no vieron ninguna razón para atacar a alguien dormido, pero aquellos que realmente han llegado a saber que el Nivel Seis sabían que él era la última persona con la que querrían pelear. Con el tiempo, Vlad no oyó nada. Parece que la lucha había terminado.

Abrió los ojos para ver que la puerta estaba abierta y habia alguno que otro cadaver dentro de su celda, pero los ignoro, sino antes de tomar un poco de su sangre para sentirse mejor. Habiéndose aburrido de Impel Down, siguió a la multitud de presos que escapaban. Caminó a su propio ritmo mientras corrían como murciélagos del infierno. Mientras caminaba, miro una linea de sangre. Mientras seguía caminando, encontró la fuente de esta linea.

Magellan, el alcaide de Impel Down, yacía de espaldas en un charco de su propia sangre. El lado izquierdo de su cara tenía un corte enorme en él. Estaba jadeando, luchando por respirar. Estaba prácticamente en las puerta de la muerte. Incluso en ese estado, todavía podía mirar hacia arriba, y se sorprendió por lo que vi a la vez que tosía un poco de sangre. —No. No tú. Cualquiera, pero menos tú—Vlad solo miró al alcaide que estaba luchando por mover al menos un dedo. Mientras hacía esto, Vlad podía sentir que los vasos sanguíneos de Magellan se rompían más debido a la tensión intensa que estaba poniendo en su cuerpo. Se estaba matando a sí mismo. —No me importa quién más abandone este lugar. Necesito asegurarme de que tu no escapes de aqui.

Vlad solo siguió mirando al alcaide, sus ojos completamente ilegibles. Magellan sintió que su sangre se enfriaba cuando vio al Pirata Sangriento acercarse a él. Magellan pensó que Vlad iba a matarlo. Magellan cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable toque de la muerte. Sintió la mano de Vlad, pero no sintió dolor. Todavía estaba respirando. Todavía estaba vivo. Pero él sintió algo. Se sintió ... ¿mejor?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Vlad lo estaba sanando. Estaba controlando la sangre de Magellan, lo que aceleró el proceso de curación natural de su cuerpo. Sus órganos rotos estaban siendo reparados, junto con sus vasos sanguíneos previamente destruidos. Cuando Vlad retiró la mano, Magellan sintió que era lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos ponerse de pie, pero todavía no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Ni siquiera podía activar sus poderes de Fruta del Diablo. Miró su cuerpo curado antes de mirar a un Vlad que aun estaba parado enfrente de el.. Su confusión rápidamente se convirtió en rabia. —¡¿POR QUÉ ME AYUDAS?" Vlad aun lo estaba mirando sin moverse. "¿¡CUAL ES TU INTENCION!?

—Supongo que podrías llamarlo así— Magallan fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando Vlad hablo. —Pero tan solo te sané solo porque querias asegurarte de que no escapara de aquí, o acaso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?.

Magallan vio como el Pirata Sangriento conviertio su mirada fija a una mas burlona. Esto lo hizo entrar en rabia.

—¡Esto no es lo que yo queria! ¡No necesito la ayuda de un pirata, menos la tuya!

—Siguete diciendo eso, niño. Pero incluso si hubieras hecho eso, ya estarias muerto antes de siquiera tratar de levantarte—Esto dejo sin aliento, pero luego Vlad camino pasando por el lado derecho del alcaide, acto que sorprendio a este e intento detenerlo.

—¡¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?!—El pirata siguio caminando sin voltear su cabeza para mirarlo, pero aun asi contesto.

—Me voy, si no quieres hacer nada, entonces me ire de aqui—Esto detuvo en seco al Alcaide de Impel Down de nuevo. —Pero no te preocupes, ya abandone la vida como pirata. Vivire mi vida con tranquilidad, mientras tu haces tu pesimo trabajo como el encargado de este lugar. Solo espero que para la proxima no se te escapen mas de uno.

Despues Vlad se fue del lugar y Magellan no pudo hacer nada mas que simplemnte estar ahi parado, cayó de rodillas, y avergonzado sintio que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Había fallado en sus deberes como el alcaide. No solo permitió que los reclusos del Nivel Seis escaparan, sino que permitió que el hombre más peligroso desde Gold Roger no solo se fuera libremente ... sino que realmente salvara su vida y lo engañara. Magallan deseó tener un cuchillo o espada. Él tan desesperadamente quería cometer seppuku. En su lugar, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar con absoluta angustia, un sonido que no solo sacudió a Impel Down, sino que provocó que muchos de los internos e incluso los guardias de la prisión temblaran de miedo.

Ya dentro den la entrada de Impel Down, se encontraba Vlad totalmente libre de ese lugar, era hora de comenzar de nuevo.

—Maldición. Ese tipo grita demasiado fuerte para que escuche desde aqui—Vlad se tapo lo odios y luego miró hacia el cielo. —Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que vi el cielo. Sigue siendo tan hermoso como lo recuerdo—Tomó un respiro profundo. —Y el aire es tan limpio y salado como siempre. Cómo me he perdido de esto.

Vlad miró a su alrededor. Parece que muchas de las naves ya han sido tomadas, y por fuerza brutal. Había tantos cadáveres sangrientos en el muelle. Estos infantes de marina hicieron todo lo posible para evitar su escape, pero fueron brutalmente superados. No había un solo cadáver de nivel seis para ser visto. Vlad caminó por el camino de la muerte, disfrutando de la sensación de sangre en sus pies otra vez. Cada paso, literalmente, lo hizo más y más fuerte , absorbiendola sangre de estas pobres y desafortunadas almas.

Despues de hacer su trabajo. Vlad vio una nave. Fue el último de entre todas. Se sorprendió sinceramente de que todavía estaba aquí. Esperaba que todos los barcos se hubieran ido ya. A medida que se acercaba, podía oler la sangre. Sangre recién derramada, y más se estaba liberando.

Vlad subió la tabla a tiempo para ver a un hombre destripando a un marine con sus dientes. El hombre se reía mientras lo hacía. Cuando Vlad pisó una tabla de suelo chirriante, el hombre se dio la vuelta. A pesar de estar cubierto de sangre, noto el tono de su pelo. Tenía el pelo y los ojos azul hielo, una piel blanca pálida y un cuerpo muy musculoso. Tenía una sonrisa viciosa, que le permitió a Vlad ver sus dientes bien afilados y con mucha sangre. Parecían los colmillos de lobo. —Bueno, bueno. Parece que tengo a alguien nuevo a quien destripar—El hombre se preparó para continuar su masacre.

Vlad sintió un gran poder en este hombre. Era obvio que él también era un recluso de nivel seis. —¿No deberías estar intentando escapar?.

—Heh, puedo hacerlo más tarde. Prefiero destrozar primero.

—¿Aunque no puedes hacer todo eso como tu quieres?—Vlad lo sabía. Podía oler un poder de Fruta del Diablo que corre por la sangre de este hombre. Ademas de que las esposas de Piedra Mar en sus muñecas lo delataban.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Yo tengo mis maneras.

—Hm. Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Todavía voy a destrozarte!—El hombre entonces cargó rapidamente contra Vlad. Pero el Pirata Sangriento reacciono rapidamente y salto por encima de el cayendo justo al lado del colmillos afilados . El hombre miró a Vlad con sorpresa. —¡Whoa! ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Vlad. Vlad Tepes.

—Vlad, ¿eh?—El hombre le dio una sonrisa feroz antes de posicionarse a atacar de nuevo. —Me llamo Hoarfen. Dígale eso al Diablo después de que te envie al infierno—Hoarfen intentó atacar a Vlad con ambas manos atrapadas en las esposas utilizando sus uñas afiladas, como si fueran garas; Pero Vlad fue capaz de esquivar el ataque, y aprovecho el ataque de Hoarfen para usar su piernas para dar un giro directo a las piernas de Hoarfen y tirarlo al suelo.

Luego dio un salto y uso sus dos piernas recubiertas en Haki para aplastar la cabeza de Hoarfen, cosa que hizo al impactar su cabeza directo a la parte superior de Hoarfen.

A pocos metras de el espero un momento para dejar que Hoarfen levantara para seguir atacando, aun no estaba inconsciente por ese ultimo golpe en su cabeza, asi que necesitaba ir directo a esa zona.

En ese momento, Hoarfen se levanto hasta la rodillas sintiéndose un poco ataradeado por el ultimo golpe, cosa que aprovecha para darle una patada cuboerta en Haki al craneo, cosa que no lo hizo caer al hombre, y siguio dandole más patadas de forma instantánea, hasta que se detuvo para tener que asegurarse que eso lo dejara inconsciente.

Se acerco al cuerpo aun parado de rodilla y agarro la barbilla para moverlo hacia arriba para mirar la cara de Hoarfen.

Aun tenia un ojo abierto y respiraba pesadamente, aguanto bien esas patadas incluso en ese estado.

Una mas lo iba dejar caer. Entonces coloco la cabeza de Hoarfen en la posición correcta para recibir el ultimo golpe y retrocedio para ponerse en posición para la ultima patada.

Entonces acercandose a el, levantando la pierna derecha realizo el ataque directo a la cara del hombre, en un ultimo instante a centimetros de la cara de Hoarfen, este abrio su boca y agarro la pierna con sus filosos dientes para morderlo. Esto sorprendio a Vlad, ni siquiera su Haki pudo prever esto.

Entonces Hoarfen se levanto de manera muy adolorida con una mierada salvaje y llena de furia, mientras que Vlad se tambaleaba con su pierna izquierda.

—No necesito mis brazos ni mi fruta para arrancarte esa pierna—Incluso con la pierna en su boca, aun podia entenderse mas o menos lo que dijo.

Luego en un momento inesperado, recibio un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Vlad, seguidamente recibe otro tras otros hasta dejarlo un poco aturdido, y aprovechando el momento, agarra la cabeza de Hoarfen con ambas manos, y se impulsa con su unico pie en el suelo para saltar y darle un rodillazo en la cara, asi soltando su pierna de la boca del hombre.

Hoarfen cae el suelo de rodillas, mientras le salia sangre de la nariz a causa del rodillazo de Vlad. El pirata sangriento se acerca al hombre y mete sus dos dedos en las fosas nasales de Hoarfen.

—Que.. Cara.. Ahhh!—Vlad aun con los dedos metidos dentro de la nariz de Hoarfen, estaba verificando algo.

—Bien.. oh vaya... si, es el indicado—Despues de decir eso, saco sus dedos de las fosas nasales de Hoarfen.

—¡¿Que carajos hiciste?!—Exigio impacientemente Hoarfen mientras aun le estaba doliendo un poco la nariz.

—Oh, nada, solo necesitaba verificar algo que ahora sabras en este momento—Luego, movio su dedo indice hacia, haciendo que Hoarfen dentro de su nariz se le estuviera subiendo la sangre... literalmente.

—Que..

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, el dedo de Vlad bajo, haciendo que la parte superior del cuerpo bajara violentamente hacia el suelo, cayendo directamente sobre su cara.

Segudamente, Vlad volvio a subir su dedo, el cuerpo de Hoarfen se levanto un poco, hasta lo volvio a bajar cayendo de nuevo al suelo, seguidamente hizo lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que Vlad se harto de hacerlo y dejo a Hoarfen en el suelo.

—Voy a adimitirlo, tienes agallas de pelear conmigo en total desventaja, quiero decir, ¿Quien se atreveria a pelear contra el quien fue el Pirata Sangrieto sin usar sus manos, con esposas de Kaioseki y con el poder de su fruta inhabilitada?

Se daba un tiempo para curar la pierna mordida por Hoarfen, cuando esta se curo por completo, Vlad se preparo para el ultimo ataque.

—Pero ahora es el momento de te vayas a dormir.

Entonces, con su pierna cargada totalmente de Haki le pateo en el craneo, incluso para ser sonar un poco los huesos de la parte superior de Hoarfen. Este cayó totalmente inconsciente al suelo por la patada.

Hoarfen, en su ultimo pensamiento, no pudo evitar recordar una derrota tan humillante desde que...

Su Ex-Capitan, Kaido lo hizo...

Pero este fue mas diferente. Quien fuera este hombre, era poderoso.

Y el se gano su respeto.

Eso lo hizo sentir... sastifecho.

Su consciencia se desvanecio por completo despues de la patada.

* * *

Hoarfen se despertó con un chorrito de agua. Escupió mientras saltaba por el rudo despertar. Miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba en lo que parecía una isla de nieve.

—Buenos días, dormilon.

Hoarfen miró para ver a Vlad apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados, pero Hoarfen notó algo diferente en él. No llevaba puesto el uniforme de la prisión. En cambio, llevaba una camisa de cuello rojo sangre, vaqueros, guantes negros sin dedos y un par de botas de combate. Hoarfen también notó que Vlad llevaba un collar de cruz de oro. ¿Era religioso o algo así, o solo para que se viera bien?

Hoarfen se miró a sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que tampoco llevaba puesto el uniforme. También llevaba una camisa de cuello, excepto que la suya era tan azul como su cabello. Sus jeans eran negros, con un rasgón en su rodilla izquierda. También llevaba botas de combate. Sin mencionar que ya no tenia sus esposas en las manos.

Miro a Vlad totalmente confundido ante eso. No simplemente lo dejo vivir a pesar de que le dio una paliza, lo deja viajar con el, le da ropa nueva y lo deja libre. Y entonces hablo:

—¿Porque?

Entonces Vlad miro a Hoafen con una sonrisa de complicidad como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. —Te dije que ganaste mi respeto, matarte hubiera sido deshonroso, sin mencionar que necesitare compañia por un tiempo. Dejarte vivir es lo menos haria por alguien.

Hoarfen no dijo nada mas. Aunque noto sus ropas de nuevo, y le termino dando una curiosidad. —¿De donde sacaste estas cosas?

—Bueno, los hombres de allí tuvieron la amabilidad de "donar" las suyas—Vlad apunto el dedo en donde se encontraban dichos hombres.

Hoarfen miró hacia la dirección que estaba indicando Vlad. Vio ... una masacre. Los hombres obviamente eran piratas. Se podría decir con solo mirarlos. Bueno... solo con lo que quedaba de sus caras de todos modos. Todo lo que quedaba eran charcos de sangre y partes del cuerpo esparcidas alrededor de los árboles. A algunos de los brazos y piernas les faltaban dedos de las mamos y de los pies. Tambien vio algunos cuervos comiéndose los organos faltantes de los piratas. Todas las cabezas decapitadas tenían una mirada de horror y temor, como si hubieran sido asesinadas por el mismo Diablo. Algunas de sus caras estaban tan desgarradas, que se podían ver sus cráneos e incluso sus cerebros. Era una visión tan sangrienta.

Hoarfen silbó al verlo, impresionado y fascinado por lo que vio. —Dios, eres brutal. Realmente sabes como matar, ¿verdad?

—No tienes idea.

—¿Cuanto tiempo has estado haciendo estas cosas?

—Demasiado tiempo. Dejémoslo de ese modo.

—Solo he estado en ese festival de ronquidos por menos de un año, y eso explicaba mucho.

No era de extrañar que este tipo desafiara a Vlad tan fácilmente. Cualquiera que haya pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo en el Nivel Seis supo que pelear contra Vlad es, sin duda, una sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, cuando Vlad miró a los ojos de Hoarfen, de alguna manera supo que lo habría desafiado a pesar de todo. Vlad ya le gustaba este tipo aun mas.

Vlad fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el gruñido del estómago de Hoarfen. —Ugh, tengo tanta hambre". Hoarfen miró hacia los cadáveres. —¿Te importa si como eso?"

—No, esos son para los animales. Si comes a alguien, será una nueva matanza que tú mismo debes hacer, de igual modo estan bastante podridos incluso para que te lo comas.

Hoarfen estaba realmente sorprendido de que este tipo hablara tan abiertamente. Esperaba que Vlad incluso alzara un ceja al descubriera que era un caníbal. Pero, de nuevo, Vlad era obviamente un asesino sin remordimientos.

Y eso le gustaba.

—Sí. Las cadaveres recien hechos saben mejor de todos modos. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

—¿Vamos? ¿Acaso quieres viajar conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Asi que aceptas mi oferta?

—Primero. Nunca hiciste una oferta—Vlad solamente respondio con un "Ganarte mi respeto y dejarte vivir es mi forma de hacer ofertas". —Tch, como sea. Segundo. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, eso me da la oportunidad de lograr mas masacres y quizas matar a ciertas personas con tu compañia.

Vlad solo miró al hombre, antes de responderle. —Lamento decepcionarte, Hoarfen, pero planeaba vivir mi vida de manera mas pacifica sin ser un pirata. Renuncie a eso desde hace mucho.

Hoarfen lo miro con incredulidad por las palabras. Ni el podria creerse algo como eso, un tipo que causo una masacre viviendo una vida pacifica?

Eso solo lo hizo reir.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿El tipo que parece el diablo en persona y que causo eso,—apunto el dedo hacia la masacre hecha por Vlad. —, viviendo una vida pacifica? Eso es de risas.

La ironia era dura en esas palabras, aunque para Vlad no le pareció afectar eso.

—Las matanzas son algo que considero parte de lo pacifico—Se encogió de hombros cuando dijo eso, luego miro a Hoarfen. —¿Que?, ahora te vas retractar?

—Si. ¿De que vale vivir sin hacer nada cuando hay mundo tan grande a tu alrededor para hacer lo que tu quieras ya siendo libre?

Despues de decir esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para querrer irse, pero es detenido por Vlad poniendo una mano en su hombro, mientras este movio su cabeza para mirar a Vlad.

—Ya he hecho suficiente cosas en este mundo en todo el tiempo que he vivido, ademas..—Mira directamente a los ojos de Hoarfen. —¿A donde piensas ir? Estas sujeto a mi desde este momento, no te puedes escapar.

Esto solo causo como reaccion otra estallido de risa de Hoarfen.

—Jajaja no me digas jaja—Se limpio una lagrima en el ojo a causa de su rosa, y se calmo un poco para continuar hablando. —¿Que haras? Matarm-

Pero es interumpido por un gruñido dentro del estomago del hombre, evidenciando una necesidad de hambre.

Esto causo una sonrisa burlona en Vlad, aprovechando el ahora el momento.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Pero que tenemos aqui? Parece que estar dormido te ha quitado el apatito. Que lastima.

Luego Vlad fue a una de los barcos que pertenecio a los piratas masacrados por el, y sacó una bolsa grande que obviamente estaba llena de tesoros. —Nuestros buenos hombres tuvieron la amabilidad de darme algo de dinero para gastar. Puedo buscar en esta isla algún lugar para comer.

Y le dedico una ultima sonrisa burlona a Hoarfen.

—Y sabes lo que eso significa, si no te unes a mi, entonces no hay comida

Esto parecio molestar un poco a Hoarfen, pero tuvo que ocultarlo inutilmente con un refunfuñó.

—Tch, como sea. Pero cuando todo esto termine ¿puedo matar a todos aqui?

—No, por ahora nl tengo ningún deseo de atraer la atención de la Marina. Asi que no hagas un escandalo—Le apunto con el dedo al peliazul en modo de advertencia.

—Esta bien.

Los dos fueron a la ciudad de la que Vlad estaba hablando y se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería. Vlad pidió una taza de café, mientras que Hoarfen pidió un filete. Vlad notó una bandada de pájaros portadores que volaban hacia la ciudad. Si su cartel de "Se Busca" se encontrara entre las noticias, tendría que matar a todos en el pequeño pueblo. Cogió uno de los periódicos que caían y comenzó a leer mientras bebía su café. La portada fue bastante interesante. En realidad le dolió un poco. Primero, Roger murió. Ahora Newgate tambien. Esto era..

—¡Murió!—Vlad levantó la vista para ver a un aldeano vitoreando.

Un hombre abrazaba alegremente a una mujer. —¡La guerra ha terminado ahora!

La mujer miró al hombre alegremente. —Ahora podemos vivir en paz.

—¡AW, MALDITA SEA!—Los aldeanos vitorearon a Hoarfen echando humo. —Quería matar al viejo. Es la razón por la que termine en Impel Down en primer lugar.—La alegría de los aldeanos se convirtió en miedo después de escuchar eso. Vieron cómo el hombre le daba un gran mordisco a su carne, luego miro a su nuevo "jefe" este lo estaba viendo totalmente molesto por la atencion que genero hace un momento sin aue el mismo se diera cuenta de eso. —Oye, ¿que te pasa?

Este no contesto, pero le apunto donde estaban la gente asustada. Este miro hacia esa direccion y por fin se dio cuenta de la atención que genero.

Y lo unico que supo decir ante fue: —Oh, mierda..

Luego una idea de repente se le vino a la mente, y tenía ganas de hacerlo, aunque necesitaba consultar con Vlad.

Antes de siquiera preguntar por eso, Vlad respondio adelantadamente, con mucha hastiedad en su voz. —Haz lo que te plazca, Hoarfen. Puedes matar a todos aqui.

Ahora las personas estaban más aterradas que nunca. Hoarfen era un nombre un legado masacrador. Era un miembro de alto rango de la tripulación de Kaido, y se pensaba que era la próxima calamidad. Era conocido como el Gran Borrador, ya que no quedaba nada de las aldeas que atacaba. Comida, casas, plantas, e incluso los cuerpos de sus víctimas fueron "borrados" donde quiera que iba. Los aldeanos se sentían como si estuvieran mirando fijamente a la Muerte cuando vieron los ojos azules de Hoarfen.

Hoarfen comenzó a transformarse, la repentina curiosidad de Vlad le quito por un momento la molestia que sentía por la innecesaria atencion que causo su nuevo compañero por que tipo de poder tendria Hoarfen.

El cuerpo crecio un poco, al parecer ser en una altura mas híbrida, el pelo de Hoarfen se alargo hasta volcerse el pelaje de un lobo. Y su tono azul se volvio uno mas transparente, como el hielo. Sus sientes se volvieron colmillos muy blancos como la nieve, y su hocico se alargo, y sus ojos se volvieron azul brillante que contenia ferozidad.

Tambien noto como el piso y el ambiente se volvian mas frios. Completamdo su transformación, lanzó un aullido que rompió los timpanos de muchas personas y rompió muchas de las gafas y ventanas. Vlad creó una barrera con su sangre para defenderse de la onda de sonido.

La gente de la ciudad trató de correr, pero la mayoría apenas se alejó tres pasos antes de ser empalados por las garras de Hoarfen o simplemente se les arrancaron los cuellos por los colmillos. A las víctimas más desafortunadas les arrancaron las extremidades. Algunos incluso se dividieron perfectamente por la mitad.

Vlad tuvo que mover su taza de café para evitar que alguna parte del cuerpo que volara lo golpeara. No le importaba que la sangre se derramara sobre él, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su sabroso café se desperdiciara. Entonces, escuchó un pesado golpe cerca de él. Miró hacia abajo para ver el torso de la joven. Hoarfen le arrancó las piernas por completo, y la pobre chica todavía estaba viva.

—¿Por qué?—Vlad simplemente la miró fijamente, con los ojos completamente desprovistos de simpatía. —¿Porque Barbablanca murió? Se suponía que finalmente viviríamos en paz.

—¿No vivieron en paz antes?

—¿Cómo es vivir con miedo una vida pacífica?

—¿Miedo? ¿Entonces Barbablanca exigió algo de esta isla?—La niña estaba en silencio, pero aún con vida. —¿Exigió tesoros? ¿Exigió comida? ¿Exigió mujeres? ¿Exigió algo de ti?—La chica se quedó en silencio ... hasta que comenzó a llorar.

—N-no Simplemente dijo que nuestra isla estaba bajo su territorio.

—¿Y alguna vez los han atacado otros piratas?

—No..

—¿Han matado o robado a alguien mientras esta isla estaba bajo su protección?"

—No.

—Entonces eres tonta. Ahora que Barbablanca ha muerto, no hay absolutamente nada que impidiera que un grupo de piratas saquearan esta patética aldea.

La chica ahora estaba llorando pesadamente. —Nos regocijamos ... ¿por la muerte de nuestro guardián?"

—De hecho. Y de la mano del cruel destino, fui yo quien aterrizó en esta isla. Sin embargo, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, esta isla habría sido atacada por un grupo de piratas o criminales con el tiempo. Era solo una cuestión de que el tiempo pasada— Las lágrimas de la niña no dejaron de fluir. Cuando lo pensó, su vida fue la definición de pacífico. Tenía un amante devoto, un hogar seguro y no tenía por qué temer por el ataque de los piratas. El pirata que protegía su isla no pedía nada a cambio, entonces, ¿por qué le temía? En el momento en que murió, su vida perfecta fue destruida. —Y ahora, por el pecado que has cometido contra su protector, recibirás tu castigo.— Y con eso, Hoarfen, ahora en su forma de lobo completo, apretó los dientes alrededor de su cueñlo. Lo último que se escuchó fue su grito cuando Hoarfen la comió como un trozo de carne cruda. Vlad incluso podía oír sus huesos romperse.

Hoarfen volvió a su forma humana, acariciando felizmente su estómago aún delgado con una mirada de contenido. —Ah.. esto era lo que necesitaba.

El pueblo quedó completamente destruido. Vlad no podía sentir un solo ser vivo, animal o planta. Todas las casas y edificios fueron destruidos también.

Ver todo esto le habia reflexionar en sus objetivos. Quisa volver ser pirata no le parecia una mala idea, ¿vivir una vida pacifica a cambio de sacrificar lo que podia hacer como pirata en esta nueva era?

¡En que diablo pensaba!

No le importaba ser un rey, solo queria ejercer dominio y dar conocer su presencia al mundo de nuevo. Pero ahora con nuevos camaradas y aliados a su lado.

Tenia muchas ganas de dar un soplo de aire fresco a su vida.

Miro a Hoarfen por un momento y lo llamo. —Oye, Hoarfen.

Este se volteo, y comenzo a destransformarse a su forma humana. Luego se le quedo mirando esperando que le he iba a decir.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo que ser yo el quien me retracte esta vez. Quizas... volver a ser un pirata no es tan mala idea despues de todo.

Ante esas palabras, Hoarfen sonrio con gusto, indicando un satisfscion bastante notable en lo que pronto iban a ser.

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar y Vlad vio el resultado de lo que su nuevo tripulante habia causado.

No quedaba absolutamente nada del pueblo. No había señales de ningún asentamiento. Hoarfen incluso destruyó el muelle y todos menos uno de los barcos que tenía el pueblo.

El usuario de la fruta Zoan habia hecho un buen trabajo.

Los dos criminales abordaron al unico barco no destruido y se fueron al mar. Esperando que mas les traería esta nueva aventura.

—¿Y ahora qué, Vlad?—Pregunto Hoarfen a su nuevo capitan.

—¿Quién sabe? Por ahora, dejaremos que el mar decida nuestro destino.

Afortunadamente, el barco que llevaban los criminales era un barco de transporte de alimentos. Estaba lleno de diferentes frutas y verduras, pero para fastidio de Hoarfen, no había carne. Sin embargo, eso cambió rápidamente con la llegada de los Reyes Marinos en el camino. Los dos hombres mataron fácilmente a las criaturas, y tenían mucha carne para comer mientras viajaban.

Esto iba ser un largo camino.

* * *

Sengoku estaba sentado en un pedazo de escombros para descansar al menos un poco después de la guerra en Marineford. A pesar de que la Armada ganó técnicamente, se sentía como la cosa más alejada de una victoria que uno podría obtener. Su día empeoró cuando un soldado le dijo que algunos presos de Impel Down del Nivel Seis escaparon, y el gobierno no quiso poner carteles de búsqueda. La razón era para que pudieran salvar su imagen, lo que enfureció a Sengoku.

Peor aun cuando le dijeron que se negarian a recibir sus demandas en decir al mundo sobre eso.

—Lo siento, señor! Pero, todavía tenemos órdenes de mantener esto en secreto.

Sengoku miró hacia el suelo, agarrando con fuerza sus manos hasta que prácticamente sangraron. —Al menos dime un nombre.

—¿Señor?

—Dígame al menos un nombre reportado, para que pueda cazarlos por mi mismo.

Sengoku no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Confundido, miró al oficial, que estaba sudando de miedo. —Tenemos un nombre confirmado. Fue identificado por el propio alcaide Magallan.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, no sabia si deberia revelar el nombre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? Dime el nombre del criminal.

El oficial tragó con miedo. —E-e-es Vladimir. Vladimir 'Vlad' Tepes ... E-el Pirata Sangriento.

Los ojos de Sengoku se ensancharon, y su sangre se enfrió. —No. Por favor, no. Dime que era otra persona. Por todo lo que es sagrado, que sea otra persona.

—No, señor. Era él. El esta libre.

Sengoku se sorprendió más allá de las palabras. Todavía recuerda el día en que vio eso por primera vez ... a ese demonio. De todos los piratas que alguna vez ha visto o peleado, esa _criatura_ fue la única cosa que había considerado ser el diablo encarnado. Solo era un cadete en el barco de un vicealmirante. El vicealmirante intentó interceptar y atacar a la nave de donde se encontrbaa el Pirata Sangriento. Fue una masacre unilateral. Los oficiales de la marina fueron totalmente dominados por el simple pirata de sangre. Ni uno solo que trató de defenderse sobrevivió. Los que en realidad estaban demasiado asustados para luchar fueron masacrados. El fue una de las únicas excepciones. A pesar de que trató de pelear, el propio Vlad lo dejo vivo por alguna razom ... A cambio, vio una visión más horroble que lo dejo marcado de por vida..

Observó a Vlad drenar la sangre del vicealmirante, cada parte de la sangre que tenía, y vio que el pirata anciano se hacía cada vez más joven. Sengoku nunca olvidará esos ojos. Esos ojos fríos, despiadados... y carmesí. El dijo en ese momento "Dígale a sus superiores que 'gracias por la fiesta'". Esas palabras eran como espadas que perforaban su mismo espíritu. Estaba completamente congelado mientras observaba a Vlad y su tripulación zarpar, dejando solo una mano llena de infantes de marina aún con vida. Y uno de los mejores momentos de su vida fue cuando supo que el Pirata sangriento fue finalmente capturado.

Pero ahora, este era uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Y no sabia que hacer.

—¿Esta libre? ¿Ese demonio esta libre?—No importa cuántas veces lo haya dicho, Sengoku no podía creerlo. O más bien, no quería creerlo.

—Almirante de la flota, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Sengoku estaba en silencio, sus ojos escondidos detrás del brillo de sus gafas. Entonces, hizo algo que asustó al soldado. Se rio entre dientes —Nada. No puedo detener a ese hombre. No creo que nadie en la Marina pueda hacerlo. Además, ya no es mi problema. He fallado en mis deberes como el Almirante de Flota muchas veces. Por eso ... Voy a renunciar al cargo de Almirante de Flota.

* * *

**Y así comienza la historia de posiblemente el escapado del Nivel Seis más peligroso en su historia. ¿Con quién se encontrará? ¿Con quién peleará? ¿A quién matará? ¿Qué va a ver? Supongo que todo lo que puedes hacer esperar y ver muy pronto.**

**Dato curioso: Hoarfen, tanto su nombre y fruta de diablo estan inspirados en las critruas del mismo nombre de Asgard, Tierra-616 de Marvel Comics.**

**Y otra cosa que voy a poner como curiosidad, y es que quiza hay un entrelace muy familiar que tardara en llegar.**


	2. Nuevo recluta

**Hola a todos, aqui otro capítulo, el segundo de esta sangrienta y sadica aventuras que vivirá esta alocada en mas de un sentido tripulacion. Aun en arcos imtroductorios que solo aumentara mas y mas lo que se vera mas tarde en la historia.**

**One piece no es mio sino de Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que Vlad y Hoarfen escaparon de Impel Down, y dos días desde que Hoarfen destruyó completamente la aldea en la que estaban. Vlad estaba mirando al mar, sintiendo el viento soplar a través de su cabello mientras comía una manzana. Echaba de menos esta grata experiencia. Mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad después de años de no salor, sintió que algo volaba sobre él. Levantó la vista para ver que era un periodico de noticias traida por un gaviota.

Se mordió la mano para extraer sangre, y la usó para agarrar un periódico antes de que la gaviota pudiera volar demasiado lejos. Dio otro mordisco a su manzana cuando comenzó a leer el periódico.

—¿Ocurrio algo interesante?— preguntó Hoarfen mientras caminaba hacia Vlad, comiendo un pedazo crudo de carne de Rey Marino.

—En realidad, sí. Parece que un joven pirata ha invadido Marineford para tocar la campana Ox.

—¿Eh?—Hoarfen se acercó a mirar la imagen de la noticia y vio al niño. —El pequeño bastardo tiene bolas de oro para atreverse a hacer eso. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Rezando?

—Más como honrar a los caídos.—Vlad analizó la imagen. Él tiene la costumbre de hacer eso algunas veces. Luego se dio cuenta de algo. –Que extraño tatuaje.

—¿Tatuaje?

—Su brazo derecho.

Hoarfen miró. —¿3D, 2Y? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—El 3D está tachado. Tal vez sea algún tipo de mensaje.

—¿Paraquién?

—Su tripulacion, quiza.—Se encogio de hombros restandole importancia a eso. Vlad luego volvió a analizar la imagen. Cuando lo hizo, algo llamó su atención. "Espera un minuto. Ese sombrero. Lo he visto antes... es el sombrero de Roger.. y también la de ese chico pelirojo... ¿o acaso es uno similar?"

Vlad luego recordó en uno de sus encuentros con Roger, ya sea cuando este era un joven pirata novato. La estupida sonrisa que traia consigo era algo muy memorable para el. Incluso años despues lo encontro de nuevo en ese chico pelirojo llamado Shanks, que era un tripulante y un aprendiz del Rey Pirata... junto a un payaso.

* * *

Estaba en una de mis visitas a la tripulación, todos los de ahi se sentian alertas por presencia hasta el punto de que estaban bastante armados con una intencion asesina si intentaba atacarlos. No era una sorpresa para mi, pasaba regularmente con la tripulación de Newgate, y si hacia una visita era por dos cosas: Visita para divertirse o para empezar una pelea.

Esta solo fue la primera.

La intencion de esta visita fue mas para hacerle una apuesta a Roger a cambio de Mil millones de Berries en un concurso de beber cerveza, y de la fuerte.

Efectivamente este acepto, eso y nos preparamos un tiempo para el juego.

Yo me encontraba en una de las cabinas del Oro Jackson, maa en especifico en su cocina. Queria comer algo antes del concurso, aunque sentia que algo me estaba seguiendo e intentaba atacarme.

Antes de dar otro paso, termino materializando una espada de sangre y empece a atacar en donde mi Haki detecto el aura de la persona. Y me sorprendi cuando la espada no corto nada, sino lo detuvo. Miro para ver quien era.

Debajo de su espada de sangre había un niño con un sombrero de paja, usando ambas manos para sostener la espada de Vlad, que solo usaba una mano. El chico levantó la vista con una sonrisa, los ojos llenos de confianza. —Entonces, ¿eres el diablo sangriento? El capitán dijo mucho sobre ti. Aunque, tengo que decirlo, eres mucho más duro de lo que pense.

—¿Estás bien?—Vlad entonces blandió su espada de una manera que hizo que el niño se deslizara.

El chico siseó de dolor. —Maldición, si que duele. No es de extrañar que el capitán te respete tanto"

Vlad sonrió ante las palabras del chico. Entonces, sus reflejos se activaron. Terminó atrapando algo. Se sentía como una muñeca. Miró para ver que era una mano desmembrada que sostenía cuchillos ... y tampoco era una mano cortada. —Ah, la fruta Chop-Chop".

—¡Manos fuera de mi mano!—Vlad ni siquiera miró hacia la dirección de la voz. Él simplemente empujó la mano en la dirección de la voz, al escuchar el deslizamiento de un cuerpo a través del suelo.

—¡Caesar!—Vlad luego miró para ver al muchacho de la cabina ayudar al otro chico.

—Maldición. Ese tipo es brutal. Me apuñaló en los ojos con mi propia mano.—Vlad observó cómo el chico retiraba su mano y la colocaba de nuevo en su brazo.

—El capitán dijo que era despiadado, te dije que no debía atacarlo.

—De hecho, ciertamente lo estoy. ¿Ustedes dos desean continuar con esto?

El niño que Vlad apuñaló se volvió hacia él. —¡Oye! ¡No debes hablar!

—Oh, mi. Qué nariz más interesante".

—¡¿QUÉ DICAS SOBRE MI NARIZ?!

Vlad se rió entre dientes. —Qué cómico eres. Ustedes dos, ¿podrían presentares amablmente? Son ciertamente un duo interesante.

El chico de pelo rojo sonrió. —Me llamo Shanks. Soy un chico de la cabina en el Oro Jackson.

—También soy un chico de la cabina. ¡Pero es mejor que recuerdes mi nombre! ¡Soy Buggy! ¡Voy a ser el hombre más rico del mar! ¡Para hacer eso, voy a tomar todo tu tesoro!

—Lo siento, pero tu capitan tiene que hacer eso primero.—Le resto importancia a eso, y empezó de nuevo con el tema anterior.— Bueno chicos, ¿qué dicen? ¿Todavía quieren pelear conmigo?

—Vlad, que dijimos sobre atacar a mi tripulacion en esta visita.

Los ojos de Vlad brillaron, y su sonrisa se amplió ante el sonido de la voz. —Vamos, Roger aun falta tiempo para nuestro concurso. Ademas, ellos me atacaron primero.

—Bueno, eso cierto, pero parece que mis chicos de cabina te han estado tratando bien. Entonces, ¿Reciben tu sello de aprobación?"

—Oh, sí que lo tienen. Tienen un gran potencial. Supongo que solo es cosa de esperar, ya que los hiciste tus aprendices.

Roger se rió entre dientes. —Sabía que esos muchachos estaban destinados a la grandeza en el momento en que los conocí. El hecho de que los apruebes solo demuestra que tenía razón. Con eso fuera del camino, ¿qué tal si ya hacemos el concurso? Esta espera me esta matando.

Vlad solo suspiro. —Roger, no-

—¡La apuesta aumenta a 5 Mil Millones!—Esto sorprendio a Vlad, mientras este solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. —Si, se que mas de Mil Millones, nunca fuiste bueno ocultando cosas, Drac.

Ante este cambio, Vlad sonrio confiadamente mientras declaro: —Bueno, ya que insistes. Entonces acepto.

—Bien, ya todos te estamos esperando—Luego miro a sus aprendices. —¡Y a ustedes tambien!

—¡Si, Capitan Roger!—Gritaron ambos al unísono, y se fueron del lugar.

—En cuanto a ti, espero que no resistas lo suficiente, porque realmente te arrebatare esos 5 Mil Millones de Berries, hahaha.

—Bueno, Roger. Espero lo mismo de ti. Porque no duraras ni 5 segundos, eso te lo aseguro.

Y fue el quien no duro esos 5 segundo y perdi todo el dinero... y lo uncio que recordo despues fue que quedo varado en una isla solitaria junto a su barco...

¿Que tenia el con las islas solitarias?

* * *

Vlad fue sacado del carril de la memoria por el sonido de chasquidos. Hoarfen chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de Vlad. —Tierra a Vlad. ¿Alguien en casa?

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Oh, solo estaba recordando algo de mi pasado".

—Eh. Lo que sea. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. De todos modos, lo que es más importante, ¿estamos cerca de una isla todavía? Quiero matar a alguien.

Vlad se miró la muñeca y estudió la pose de troncos que llevaba. —Gire el lado del puerto de la nave. Esa es la dirección de la isla más cercana

—¿De dónde sacaste esa brujula?

—Uno de los generosos marines con los que pasaste un rato me lo devolvió en el barco en donde estabamos.

—Huh. ¿Quién sabía que esos cerditos tenían alguna utilidad además de mi cena? De todos modos, iré a cambiar el curso¿

Los momentos pasaron. Mientras navegaban, Vlad pasó el tiempo apuñalando peces con su sangre y arrojándolos a la cubierta. Hoarfen se comió la mayoría de los peces que Vlad tiró en cubierta. El hombre realmente era tan glotón como un lobo.

—¿Hm? ¡Ah! ¡Vlad! ¡Una isla!

Vlad miró hacia arriba. —Oh, así que hay una.— Apuñaló otro pez sin mirar, y lo arrojó hacia la cubierta.

Hoarfen lo atrapó con su boca, y procedió a comerlo. —Me pregunto si hay un pueblo.—Hoarfen luego tragó el último bocado de pescado. —Podría ir por una mujer. ¡Ooh, o tal vez algún niño! ¡Son incluso más sabrosos!—Hoarfen entonces notó la expresión de Vlad. Parecía más serio de lo habitual. —¿Qué? Pensé que estaba bien que yo matara, bueno al menos de que tu lo ordenaras.

—¿No lo hueles?

—¿Oler que?

—Sangre. Sangre recién derramada.

—¿Eh?—Hoarfen luego procedió a oler el aire. —¡Ah! ¡Alguien se nos en esta isla! ¡Y mató a mi cena! ¡VA A CAER!—Hoarfen instintivamente activó sus poderes, creciendo sus colmillos, garras, orejas de lobo y una cola de lobo hinchada. Incluso gruñía en dirección a la isla.

Los hombres caminaron en el puerto, que estaba pintado de rojo sangre y lleno de cadáveres. Cuando Vlad saltó de la nave, aterrizó en la cabeza de un hombre, aplastando accidentalmente el cráneo hasta convertirlo en pasta. A él no le molestó en absoluto. En su lugar, analizó el cadáver. Encontró la causa de la muerte.

—Las heridas por tajo se originaron en el cuadrante superior izquierdo del abdomen y terminaron en la cresta ilíaca derecha. Hay cuatro marcas. Esta herida fue causada por una garra.

—Ah, un zoan.

"Debe ser. No hay manera de que un animal promedio, o incluso un animal por encima del promedio pueda causar tantas muertes. Además, las marcas de garras indican que el agresor era de la altura humana. Cualquier otro animal habría dejado una marca más profunda. Me pregunto qué tipo de Zoan es.

—Modelo Gato.

Vlad miró a Hoarfen, sorprendido. "¿Puedes decir?"

Hoarfen le mostró los colmillos. —Sí. Puedo reconocer la repugnante obra de este modelo en cualquier lugar. Son hecho por usuarios Zoan modelo gato. Odio a los gatos, los odio a todos. Nosotros, los perros perros, somos mucho mejores.

—Hm. Bueno, esta herida fucha hecha reciente viendo la cantidad de sangre que se esta derramando. No debio haber sucedido hace mucho. El asesino todavía está cerca.

—Bien. Lo único bueno de los gatos es su sabor. El único gato bueno es un gato muerto en mi boca.

Los hombres siguieron el rastro de sangre y cadáveres. Los condujo directamente a la aldea, que ahora era la imagen de una masacre sangrienta.

Hoarfen silbó. —¡Qué maldito desastre! Toda esta carne, se desperdició. Oh por un demonio, idiota ni siquiera se comió a los niños! Solo los dejó tirados por todas partes para los cuervos y los gusanos. ¡Ah! ¡Eso es un desperdicio! Mira, ese hombre está protegiendo a una mujer y a un niño! ¡Tres comidas en un solo bocado! Maldición, estos gatos son saben cómo hacer las cosas. Esta es una de las muchas razones por las que los odio tanto ".

Ignorando una vez mas las quejas de su tripulante, Vlad empezó analizar la situación. —Parece que intentaron contraatacar. Sin embargo, sus armas no les sirvieron de mucho".—Vlad tomó un rifle y un machete, ambos parecían estar cortados; Como un cuchillo caliente a través de una mantequilla. —No tuvieron una oportunidad.

—Oye, huelo más sangre que viene del bosque.

Vlad dejó caer las armas en ruinas. —Deben haber tratado de esconderse de algun cazador.

—¿Quieres apostar que es donde está nuestro pequeño gatito?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Los dos hombres entraron en el bosque. Mientras caminaban más adentro, vieron más cuerpos masacrados.

Uno estaba inclinado sobre un árbol, con la espalda expuesta, con cuatro tajos distintos. Uno podía ver la columna vertebral. Otro cadáver parecía estar escondido en la sección hueca de un árbol. Los cuatro agujeros en el árbol y en el pecho de la víctima mostraron que el movimiento no tenía valor, ya que el asesino, obviamente, acaba de apuñalar a través del árbol. Uno de los cadáveres más interesantes fue el de una joven, que murió en un lecho de flores, con la sangre manchando todas las flores. Estaba acostada de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos. Parecía una princesa dormida, rodeada de flores carmesí.

—Huh. Este lugar podría convertirse en una isla de horror. Ooh, incluso los árboles están decorados. Incluso si desperdicia comida, al menos tiene estilo haciendo esto.—Vlad miró para ver qué significaba Hoarfen.

Había muchos cuerpos decorando los árboles. El primer árbol que vieron tenía a un joven adolescente empalado en una rama de árbol a través de la garganta. Otra era de una mujer de mediana edad, empalada a través del abdomen. También había cadáveres de ancianos, colgando de las ramas de los árboles como la ropa. Era una vista espantosa, pero Hoarfen y Vlad no se vieron afectados por la vista en lo más mínimo.

Mientras observaban los muchos cadáveres del bosque, una figura sombría los observaba desde de los árboles. El cuerpo estaba a la sombra, con las únicas características distinguibles como ojos rojos brillantes, orejas de gato y una cola larga. La figura analizó a los dos nuevos hombres, y tan rápidamente como apareció, desapareció.

—Tch. ¿Ese gatito realmente piensa que no lo hemos notado?

—Debe estar subestimándonos. Podemos usar eso para nuestro beneficio.

—¿Así que seguiremos fingiendo que no lo hemos notado hasta que ataque?

—Correcto.

—A la mierda. Quiero matarlo ahora.

—¿No quieres destrozar su orgullo?

—¿Perdón?"

—Obviamente, se enorgullece de su sigilo. Es su habilidad para enmascarar su presencia. Debe creerse el cazador ideal. ¿No quieres mostrarle lo equivocado que es realmente? ¿Para demostrar que sus técnicas y habilidades son defectuosas? ¿Alguna vez has visto destrozarse el orgullo en los ojos de alguien cuando se les quita su preciada habilidad? ¿Se ha destruido su preciada arma? ¿Se ha demostrado que su técnica amada es obsoleta? ¿Que no son tan impresionantes como siempre han creído que son? ¿Quieres ... humillar al gato?

Hoarfen se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que suspirara derrotado. —Carajo, Vlad. Realmente no se como le haces, pero realmente sabes usar las palabras correctas para esta sitaucion.

—Experiencia.—Se encogio de hombros el usuario de la fruta de sangre.

Los dos hombres continuaron caminando, esperando que el cazador atacara. Mientras caminaban, el gato los siguió desde las sombras de los árboles. Incluso con la observación Haki, el cazador era difícil de rastrear. Mostró mucha habilidad. Sin embargo, Vlad y Hoarfen todavía tenian que lidiar con algunas cosas, como todas sus trampas.

Las trampas de pozo eran las más fáciles. Los hombres siempre saltaban en el momento adecuado. Los árboles que cayeron se redujeron a astillas con solo un golpe de cada hombre. Los nidos de avispas se agravaron justo cuando Vlad y Hoarfen estaban debajo de ellos, pero Vlad escupió todos los insectos con su sangre. Las bestias salvajes fueron enviadas corriendo con miedo cuando Hoarfen les rugió.

Hoarfen suspiró. —¿Es en serio? ¿Es todo lo mejor que tiene este gattito? Patético.—Vlad no respondió. —Oye, Vlad, me estoy aburriendo. ¿Podemos simplemente matar a este maldito gato?

—Es posible que desees saltar en este momento.

—¿Eh?—Antes de que Hoarfen pudiera preguntar a qué se refería Vlad, saltó. Hoarfen fue golpeado en la cara, y apareció el humo. —¡APESTA!— Hoarfen salió corriendo del humo, ahogándose y tosiendo. —¿Q-Qué demonios?—Hoarfen vomitó. —E-esto está hecho de estiércol!—Empezó a toser aún más. —¡No! ¡También hay carne podrida, fruta podrida y verduras podridas! ¡El olor! ¡El olor! ¡Es horrible!—Hoarfen cayó de rodillas, vomitando un poco más.

Vlad aterrizó frente a él. —Supongo que tu sentido del olfato es mucho más sensible de lo normal debido a tu Fruta del Diablo¿.

Hoarfen mostró sus colmillos a Vlad, con los ojos blancos de rabia. —¡CALLATE!

La expresión de Vlad se mantuvo neutral. Luego señaló a su derecha. —Hay un estanque no muy lejos de aquí. Ve ahi para lavarte.

Hoarfen salió corriendo, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás. —¡ENCARGARTE DE ESE PUTO GATO , VLAD!—Eso fue lo último que Vlad escuchó del lobo de hielo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a bajar de esa rama o no?

La pregunta de Vlad fue respondida cuando escuchó un golpe detrás de él. —Tienes algo de habilidad. Estoy realmente impresionada de que hayas podido no tener tanto rasguño todo el tiempo

Vlad se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Se volteo para ver quién era su atacante. —Oh, qué hermosa mujer, y muy joven al menos.

De hecho, ella ciertamente lo era. Ella estaba en su forma humana. Su piel era tan oscura como la de Vlad, y ella era casi tan alta como él. Tenía el pelo corto, negro, liso que brillaba al menor toque de luz. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y ligero que se veía perfecto para combates basado en la velocidad. Sus extremidades eran más largas que el promedio. Llevaba un traje dorado y negro, que era un leotardo, bandas que cubrían su codo hasta la muñeca y botas de tacón. Sus ojos tan dorados como su ropa. Como un plus, ella también estaba muy bien dotada.

Vlad estudió a la mujer y vio sangre en sus manos. —Entonces, fuiste tú quien mató a esos aldeanos.

—Lo soy.

—¿Hay sobrevivientes?"

La mujer se rió entre dientes. —Que gracioso eres.

Vlad ... sonrió. —Impresionante. Supongo que no debería esperar menos de alguien de nivel seis, aparentemente.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que fuiste uno de los prisioneros que rechazaron la oferta de ese gordo?

—Como el hombre que enviaste corriendo".

—¿Ese perro callejero era un fugitivo? Patético.

—Entonces, sabías que era un Modelo Perro. Es gracioso. Sabía que los aldeanos fueron asesinados por un Modelo Gato.

—Bueno...—La mujer formó garras en su mano izquierda. "Nuestro trabajo es bastante distinguible".

—De hecho. Entonces, ¿cómo supiste de la debilidad de Hoarfen?

—Esa bomba fue diseñada para explotar la debilidad de todos los Zoans modelo Perro.

—Su sentido del olfato hipersensible.

—Que inteligente eres. Incluso si lo hubieran evitado como tú lo hiciste, el aroma solo los incapacitaría. Es una de las muchas formas en que son inferiores a los gatos.

—Por esa lógica, sabes que no soy un perro Zoan".

—Sí, de hecho. Gracias a una de mis trampas, también sé que definitivamente eres un usuario de una fruta de diablo". Vlad pensó en el incidente del avispón. —Pero también sé algo más.

—¿Que cosa?

La mujer desapareció entonces. En un instante, apareció detrás de Vlad, con sus garras negras de haki y sus ojos mostraban sadisimo. —¿Que morirás aquí?

Vlad no se movió, y su expresión no cambió. Sin embargo, la expresión de la mujer sí cambió. Su rostro pasó de una confianza desbordante a inundado de signos de peligro. Ella saltó lejos de Vlad justo a tiempo para evitar ser empalada por picos que sobresalen de la espalda de Vlad, hechos de su propia sangre.

—Bueno, eso fue peligroso. Si hubiera sido más lento, hubiera sido un cadáver lleno de agujeros. Eso parece bastante doloroso, por cierto.

—Después de usarlo tantas veces, me he acostumbrado bastante. También se adormece con el sentido del dolor.

—Hm, interesante. Podrías ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

—¿Esperabas menos?

—En realidad, si. Desde mi huida, me he encontrado con otros prisioneros del Nivel Cinco o Seis. Ellos ... no fueron muy divertidos. Pero tú ...— La mujer comenzó a transformarse en su forma híbrida. —En realidad supondrás un desafío. He estado esperando uno desde que escapé.

—Hm ... Te pareces a un guepardo.

—Oh, conoces a esos animales. La última persona que me vio de esta forma pensó que yo era un leopardo. El que estaba delante de él era un verdadero idiota, diciendo que me veía como un tigre. Comí el Modelo de Fruta Gato: Guepardo. Como tal, podría decirse que soy uno de los seres más rápidos del planeta. Ni siquiera la técnicas de velocidad de los marines o el Shunpo n son un rival para mi velocidad. Créeme ... —Apareció justo frente a Vlad, preparándose para rasgar sus ojos con sus garras. —Lo han intentado cuando escapé.

La mujer golpeó a Vlad, pero se sorprendió cuando él esquivó fácilmente simplemente inclinando la cabeza, sin parecer entusiasta. Entonces ella sintió algo. Ella saltó lejos justo a tiempo para evitar ser cortada por la espada de Vlad, algo que impresionó al Diablo Sangriento. —Que ágil.

—Soy usuario Zoan, guapo. Somos conocidos por ser rápidos.

La mujer cargó contra Vlad, atacándolo multiples veces a velocidades muy rapidas. Sin embargo, Vlad fue capaz de detener a la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, sí tuvo algunos rasguños, pero eso empeoró las cosas para su agresor.

Ella realmente tuvo que saltar lejos cuando vio una aguja de sangre disparar directamente hacia ella. —Wow. tiene bastantes trucos, ¿no?"

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar, jovencita.

La mujer se rió entre dientes. —¿Jovencita? No pareces lo suficientemente viejo para llamarme así, guapo.

Vlad se rió ante ese comentario. "_Si solo supieras..._

—Ahora, entonces ...—La mujer aceleró hacia Vlad.

Los dos se enfrentaron. Las del garras guepardo con Haki infundidas chocaron contra una espada de sangre hecha de Haki infundido. Su lucha creó muchas ondas de choque y cuchillas de aire. Hubo muchos animales desafortunados que fueron atrapados en su batalla, por lo que el campo de batalla pronto se empapó de sangre. Desafortunadamente para la gata, esto significaba que Vlad se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Durante su siguiente choque, Vlad se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a los ojos de la mujer.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Había disfrutado tanto nuestra batalla, que realmente quiero saber tu nombre. No mucha gente lo ha hecho. Desde mi huida, solo Hoarfen ha podido hacerlo. Por otra parte, solo he estado sido libre por tres dias.

—¿Ese cachorrito fue el único que te impresionó hasta ahora? Qué triste para ti. En realidad, también siento algo de curiosidad por quién eres, guapo.

—Vladimir Tepes. Sin embargo, debo admitir que la mayoría de las personas me conocen simplemente como Vlad.

—¿Vlad? ¿Por qué suena ese nombre tan familiar?

—Pareces una mujer inteligente. Estoy segura de que lo resolverás.

—Oh, no creo que deba hacerlo. Después de todo, voy a matarte, así que no necesito recordar el nombre de un hombre muerto.—Vlad sonrió ante su respuesta. —Ahora, ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!—La mujer luego saltó y comenzó a correr alrededor de Vlad lo suficientemente rápido como para crear imágenes secundarias. Entonces, parecía como si la mujer lo atacara desde literalmente en todas direcciones, todas parecían clones sólidos, lo que hace imposible que el ojo humano sepa lo que era real. De hecho, ella se estaba moviendo tan rápido, que incluso la Observación Haki habría sido inútil. Realmente era como si ella estuviera en todas partes a la vez.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Vlad nunca se fue. —Muy bien.—Luego levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. "Cadenas sangrientas".

Lo siguiente que supo la mujer fue que estaba siendo retenida por cadenas hechas de sangre real; sin embargo, estas cadenas eran incluso más duras que el acero. No importaba cuánto luchara, no podía liberarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Vlad estaba de pie ante ella. Luego se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los ojos con ella. Amaba la mirada de shock en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste cuál era yo?

Vlad señaló sus garras. —Por mi sangre. Tus garras están manchadas con ella. Puedes hacer tantas copias como quieras, pero mis ataques nunca fallarán, porque solo el verdadero tú tiene mi sangre manchada en tu cuerpo.

—P-Pero esta cantidad de sangre. ¿Dónde?—Los ojos del híbrido del guepardo se agrandaron al darse cuenta. —Los animales.

—Sí, siempre y cuando una gota de mi sangre se mezcle con ella, puedo controlar toda la sangre. Ese es el poder de mi Fruta. Los únicos límites para mi, es el poder de mi propia imaginación y la cantidad de sangre que me rodea. Sin embargo, todos los mamíferos, desde las bestias de la tierra, el mar y el cielo, hasta los humanos que viven en este mundo, tienen sangre que fluye por sus venas. Todos son una fuente de mi poder. Dato curioso: si una cierta cantidad de mi sangre entra en sus venas, se convierten en mi títere mientras vivan ... y más allá. Incluso puedo manipular la sangre coagulada. Quería, podría hacer un ejército real de los no muertos.

La mujer escuchó tranquilamente la explicación de Vlad. —Qué poder tan aterrador. Parece que fue hecho para el mismo Diablo".

"—Gracias. Ahora, antes de que termine esto, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

La mujer se rió entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Tanya.—Luego miró a Vlad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Tanya. Qué hermoso nombre.

—Gracias, Vlad. Oh, y espero que no creas que he terminado de luchar.

—¿Hm?

—Esta pelea ...—Los ojos de Tanya se volvieron más como un guepardo. —¡No ha terminado todavía!

Tanya comenzó a transformarse. Ella se estaba haciendo más grande. Demasiado grande para que incluso las Cadenas Sangrientas de Vlad puedan reternal. Todos se hicieron añicos, y Tanya seguía creciendo. Cuando ella terminó de crecer, ella era el doble del tamaño de Vlad. Era una cheetah gigante, que conservaba su pelo negro, ropa y grandes senos. La guepardo gigante se alzaba sobre Vlad, completamente inmóvil, y sus ojos se ensombrecían.

—Un Despertar Zoan. No he visto a uno de esos en mucho tiempo. Escuché rumores de que había cuatro carceleros Impel Down que también fueron Zoan Despertados. Es extraño que no se los haya visto durante nuestra fuga. Sin embargo, es una pena que un poder de Zoan Despertado es una espada de doble filo. A cambio de cuerpos casi invulnerables y recuperación sobrehumana, su intelecto y humanidad están enormemente disminuidos, lo que los convierte en nada más que bestias salvajes. Probablemente no entiendas una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo en este momento. Qué vergüenza. Al menos tendré una batalla entretenida, incluso si es con una bestia sin mente..

—¿Una bestia sin mente?—Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron en shock. —Oi, oi, eso ofende.—Tanya le dio una sonrisa llena de dientes y colmillos, sus ojos ahora totalmente visibles, llenos de vida y un ansia de batalla. —¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—Vlad se sorprendió. Nunca ha visto a un Despertar de Zoan que tuviera control sobre su poder. —¡No me subestimes, VLAD!

Tanya agitó su garra, creando cuatro gigantescas hojas de viento. Era demasiado grande para que Vlad lo esquivara, incluso con Shave. En cambio, creó una barrera de sangre. Tan pronto como las cuchillas se conectaron con su escudo, lo soplaron con solo la presión del viento solo.

Fue enviado a estrellarse contra árboles y rocas, antes de finalmente recuperar su equilibrio. Cuando lo hizo, terminó siendo golpeado en la espalda, antes de ser pateado en un acantilado. Todo duele como el infierno. Tanya caminó tranquilamente hacia él, sus ojos ensombrecidos, el cuerpo implantado en el acantilado.

—¿Listo para rendirte? Eres bastante interesante, así que en realidad no quiero matarte. Te dejaré vivir ... como mi mascota.

Vlad se quedó en silencio por un momento ... antes de sonreír. "Eres magnífica.

—¿En que estas pensando?

—Un Zoan Despertado que tiene control total y total sobre su poder. Aún puedes pensar como un humano, y tus habilidades y tácticas son aún mejores que antes.—Vlad entonces mostró un ojo. —Creo que puedo usarlo esto en ti...

—¡¿De que diablos hablas?!

Vlad luego se arrancó del acantilado y miró la palma abierta de su mano derecha. —Hace años que no uso esto. La última vez fue contra Roger. Va ser un gusto hacer esto contra ti.

—¿Roger? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿O simplemente estás loco?"

Vlad le sonrió a Tanya. —Voy a dejar que te des cuenta de eso. Por ahora, déjame mostrarte algo.—Vlad luego golpeó su mano contra el suelo. —¡BLOODY WORLD!

Toda el área alrededor de Vlad ... comenzó a convertirse en sangre. Comenzó a extenderse, lo que hizo que Tanya se pusiera en una posición mas defensiva, preguntándose qué tenía Vlad preparado para ella. Entonces, un guepardo hecho de sangre se lanzó hacia ella desde el charco de sangre.

Ella intentó cortar su cabeza, pero sus garras la atravesaron, mientras que el guepardo le cortó los hombros. Se acabaron más guepardos y Tanya trató de defenderse. Sin embargo, todos sus ataques fueron ineficaces. Ni siquiera los haki parecían herirlos. —¡Es como luchar contra un ejército de Logias!

—El único problema es que están en su verdadera forma. El Armamento Haki solo trabaja en Logias porque ataca a sus verdaderos cuerpos. Estos guepardos no son más que sangre.—Tanya siseó ante la situación. —Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que mi sangre puede hacer".

Tanya observó cómo los guepardos comenzaron a derretirse en charcos de sangre antes de unirse. La sangre entonces comenzó a tomar forma. De la sangre, vino una réplica exacta de Tanya en su forma de Minocheetah, una visión que sorprendió a Tanya.

—Un clon de sangre. Puede que no sea tan poderoso como tú todavía, pero será un oponente dificil para ti.

El clon luego cargó contra Tanya. Los dos lucharon como el infierno. El clon no pudo darle un golpe a Tanya, pero ella no pudo dañar al clon. Fue un duelo entre lo intocable y lo infame.

Entonces, Tanya se cansó de eso. Dio un paso atrás lo suficiente para evitar totalmente un ataque del clon. Entonces, ella se puso en una posición. —¡Cheetah Twister!

Tanya comenzó a girar. Estaba girando lo suficientemente rápido como para crear un poderoso tornado que hizo que Vlad perdiera el control del clon. La sangre comenzó a volar por todas partes, el clon fue completamente derrotado.

Tanya dejó de dar vueltas y sonrió a Vlad con sus colmillos descubiertos y sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. —Parece que he derrotado a tu clon, Vlad.— Él no respondió. Se quedó allí parado, con una mirada impresionada en los ojos y los brazos cruzados. —Ahora ... ES TIEMPO DE TERMINAR ESTO!—Entonces cargó contra Vlad, planeando cortarle la cabeza.

Pero Vlad la señaló con un dedo. Se detuvo en seco. —¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Q-qué está pasando?! ¡N-no puedo moverme!

—¿No recuerdas lo que dije, Tanya?—Ella lo miró. —Puedo controlar cualquier cosa que tenga mi sangre fluyendo a través de ella.

—¡¿Tu sangre ?! ¿Cuándo diablos hiciste ...?—Fue cuando Tanya recordó algo. Ella fue capaz de girar su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar su hombro. Fue totalmente curado, pero ella no olvidó lo que la cortó en primer lugar. —Los guepardos de sangre.

—Correcto. Bloody World convierte todo lo que me rodea en mi sangre. Arrancar tanto por cualquier cosa creada por Bloody World no es diferente a cortarte con una espada. Perdiste en el momento en que las garras de mi guepardo te atravesaron la piel. Es el propsoto principal de esta tecnica.—Vlad entonces chasqueó los dedos.

Tanya sintió una sensación. Fue doloroso, pero no agonizante. Simplemente se sintió un poco incómodo. Entonces, ella comenzó a volver a su forma humana, algo que la asombró.

—Mucho mejor.—Ella miró a Vlad. —La forma en tu Despertar es de hecho una vista espectacular.—luego él levantó la cabeza por la barbilla. —Pero palidece en comparación con tu belleza".

Tanya se sonrojó ante las palabras de Vlad. —¿Q-qué planeas hacer conmigo?

Vlad sonrió. Tanya... te voy a preguntar algo...

—¿Eh?—Eso quito el tono de su mejillas rojas y totalmente confudida por lo que dijo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de quien soy, verdad?

Luego Tanya recordo toda la pelea. La sangre, sus habilidades, su nombre y apellido, la mencion de Gold Roger. Pronto lo miro en shock cuando finalmente reconocio al pirata y de quien se trata realmente.

—¡N-No, no puede ser! ¿A-Acaso tu eres-?

—Si, soy Vlad Tepes, el Pirata Sangriento, el Demonio Sangriento, el Masacrador, etre otros nombres.

—¿C-Como-?

—Antes de aue incluso preguntas algo mas. Puedo decir que me interesé en ti. Un Zoan Despertado que tiene control sobre su forma es bastante raro. Podría usar a alguien tan poderoso como tú en mi círculo de confianza. Asi que Tanya...

—¿Quieres unirte a mi?

Tanya se quedó en silencio por un momento. —¿Que? ¿acaso quieres que me una a ti?

—Es lo que dije.

—Bueno, en ese necesito, te tengo que advertirte que apuntaré a tu vida en cada oportunidad que tenga.

—Esta bien.

Tanya miró a Vlad, luego inclinó la cabeza. –¿Eh?

—Después de todo, si soy lo suficientemente débil como para que me mates, entonces no tengo derecho a pedirte que me sigas, ¿correcto?—Tanya se sonrojó de nuevo, dandose cuenta de ese detalle. —Ahora bien, deberíamos irnos.

—S-Si

—Vamos a buscar a nuestro otro compañero.

El sonrojo de Tanya se fue. —¿Compañero?—Luego se tomó un minuto para pensar, dando tiempo para que Vlad se quitara la sangre de las venas. La cara de Tanya se volvió azul. —¿El perro?

Vlad solo sonrió antes de alejarse. Tanya lo siguió.

No tomó a los dos largos. Llegaron al estanque, que ahora parecía un gigantesco baño de burbujas, con un lobo gigante de hielo azul durmiendo en el agua, con su un hocico sobre el agua. La oreja del lobo se movió, demostrando que escuchó a Vlad y Tanya acercarse.

El lobo abrió perezosamente un ojo y bostezó cuando vio a Vlad. —Oye, Vlad.

—¿Oh? ¿Puedes hablar en modo bestia completa, Hoarfen?

—Todos los zoans pueden. ¿No sabías eso?

Vlad se rió entre dientes. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Hoarfen luego se levantó perezosamente, el agua goteaba de su pelaje. Luego se sacudió seco. Vlad hizo un escudo de sangre para evitar que le cayera agua. Hoarfen salió del lago, volviendo a su forma humana mientras lo hacía. Todavía estaba completamente vestido cuando regresó a su forma original, estirándose para despertar su cuerpo cansado. —Los baños se sienten bien, especialmente los fríos, pero el agua te debilita gravemente. ¿Así que convertiste a ese gato en carne y brócoli?"

—Mm, no exactamente.—Hoarfen levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de Vlad. Entonces, Vlad se hizo a un lado.

Tan pronto como Hoarfen vio a Tanya, sus colmillos, garras, cola y orejas se formaron de inmediato. Se puso en una posición de batalla, gruñendo, pareciendo listo para atacarla. —¡¿Por qué carajos ese gato sigue vivo?!

Tanya tomó represalias formando sus propios colmillos, garras, cola y orejas. Ella también estaba gruñendo, pareciendo lista para lanzarse a Hoarfen.

La única razón por la que no se atacaron fue porque Vlad colocó su brazo frente a ellos. —Porque ella se unirá a nosotros.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ella captó mi interés. Será una aliada extremadamente poderosa.

—¡¿ELLA?! ¡ESTE MALDITO GATO NOS MATARA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO QUE ELLA PISE NUESTRO BARCO, INCLUSO MIENTRAS DORMIMOS!

—¡NO LO HARE CONTRA VLAD! ¡SOLO TE MATARE A TI! ¡AQUI Y AHORA, ESTUPIDO PERRO!

—¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!

—Tienes razón, Hoarfen.—Los dos miraron a Vlad. —Tanya es el tipo de persona que intentaría matarnos mientras dormimos. De hecho, espero que lo intente.—Los dos estaban confundidos por las palabras de Vlad. —Después de todo, nos mantendríamos vigilados y nos impediría debilitarnos. Además, ¿eres realmente tan débil que puedes morir mientras duermes?

—¡NO!

—Entonces, dejar que ella se una a nosotros no sería un problema para ti. Solo necesitas asegurarte de que eres más fuerte que ella.

—Tch, como si tuviera que intentarlo.

Tanya gruñó ante ese comentario. —Y Tanya ...—Ella miró a Vlad. —Si te unes a nosotros, no solo tendrás la oportunidad de asesinarme a mi, si es que tu quieres, sino que siempre tendrás la oportunidad de matar a Hoarfen y probar que los gatos son superiores a los perros. Parece una caza interesante, ¿no es así?

Tanya miró a Vlad. —Eres un tipo tan astuto, ¿lo sabias? Parece que sabes exactamente qué decir. Ahora me interesara aun mas estar aqui.

—Odio concordar con ella, pero es cierto.—Concordo el lobo aun estando molesto.

Vlad se rió entre dientes. —Eso es todo un cumplido por parte de ambos.

—Tch. ¡Bien! Lo hare. Pero te estoy advirtiendo perrito, baja la guardia, aunque sea por un solo segundo, o permítete que te debilites lo suficiente, TE MATARÉ!—Luego apareció ante Hoarfen, como si se hubiera teletransportado, con sus garras en la garganta del usuario Zoan. —¿Quedo claro?

El fulgor de Hoarfen se intensificó. —Mira con quién estás hablando, gatita.—Tanya miró hacia abajo para ver que las garras de Hoarfen estaban justo donde estaba su hígado. Los dos ya estaban preparados para matarse entre sí.

Vlad se rió entre dientes ante la vista. —Está bien, es hora de que paren ustedes dos. Ya es hora de irmos. Esta isla no tiene nada más que ofrecernos.—Con eso, Vlad caminó de regreso hacia la nave.

Tanya y Hoarfen se miraron el uno al otro por un rato más, antes de que finalmente comenzaran a seguir a Vlad. Mientras caminaban, aparecieron chispas entre ellos. No fue la chispa del amor, ni la rivalidad, ni las chispas cómicas del relámpago; sino en realidad eran chispas ... causadas por los rápidos choques de iluminación entre las garras de los dos Zoan.

Mientras caminaban, Vlad solo podía sonreír, con un pensamiento en su mente:

"_Las cosas se han vuelto mucho más interesantes"._

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por este capitulo... bueno no hay mucho que agregar que en Tanya obivaimente me baso en su personaje en Mortal Kombat, pero con algo mas adecuado a ella, osea siendo un animal literalmente por parte de su fruta y asi ser lo contrario al Lobo de Hielo llamado Hosrfen. Para ser mas claros, seran como perros y gatos o Zoro o Sanji, pero mucho mas al extremo de matarse.**

**Mientras que con Vlad, al menos intento no hacerlo ver como un Gary Stu ahora y hacerlo un tipo mas carismatico y que sabe lo que hace en casi cualquier momento. Al menos eso pienso.**

**Esperen al proximo capitulo, adios.**


	3. Destripador

**Hola de nuevo, fandom. Aqui otro capitulo de la tripulacion del terror liderada por el temible Dracula llamado Vlad Tepes. Aqui es otro capítulo de esta introduccion y construccion de la historia. Y aqui es para reclutrar a otro tripulante que tambien es una figura reconocida.**

**Venalo, valdra la pena.**

**One Piece, no es mio, sino de Oda.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3-El Destripador**

El sol comenzaba a salir para un nuevo día. Vlad estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en los cuartos del capitán de la nave marina, mientras que Hoarfen estaba roncando ruidosamente en los cuartos de los hombres; que él tenía todo para sí mismo. Tanya habría estado durmiendo en los cuartos de mujeres, pero actualmente estaba despierta.

Vlad descubrió por qué cuando un olor embriagador lo despertó. Sin nada más que un par de pantalones, siguió el olor a la cocina y vio a Tanya cocinando. —Huele delicioso, ¿Que es?

—Parte de la carne que encontré en la unidad de almacenamiento en frío del barco. Debería haber suficiente comida para que nos dure unos dos meses. También corté algunas papas. Ahora mismo están friendo un quemador bajo. También estoy planeando cocinar unos huevos.

—Que delicioso desayuno debe ser.

—Y hay suficiente para nosotros dos.

—¿Ninguno para Hoarfen?

—Como si quisiera hacer algo por ese perro.

Vlad se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, es lo mejor. Prefiere su carne cruda y sangrienta, directamente de las víctimas que caza o mata.

—Cuanto más escucho sobre esa bestia helada, más repugnante se vuelve.

Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras Tanya estaba cocinando, se levantó para ver si podía encontrar algunos refrescos. Encontró que el refrigerador estaba lleno de una variedad. Se sirvió a sí mismo ya Tanya un vaso.

Después de unos minutos, Tanya terminó de cocinarle el desayuno a ella y a su capitán. En el momento en que colocó su plato delante de él, Vlad dio un mordisco a la comida. —Mm, exquisito. No tenía idea de que estaba reclutando un chef.

—No me llamaría chef. Sólo son habilidades básicas de cocina. Son una necesidad y una alegría tener en el mar. Si no tiene al menos una persona que tenga conocimientos básicos en la preparación de alimentos, y el conocimiento requerido para mantener el cuerpo en forma, te espera una vida bastante miserable en el mar. Algo que apuesto a que ya sabes, capitán ".

—Mhm.—Vlad le dio otro mordisco a su comida. —Sin embargo, debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no como comida.

—¿Por el nivel seis?

—Incluso antes de eso. Me había vuelto dependiente de mi Fruta del Diablo. La sangre era todo lo que necesitaba para balancear mi habitos alomentcioo. Han pasado años desde que comí comida, eso se agradace.—Continuo comiendo.

Tanya se rió, una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. –Eso es todo un cumplido, capitán.–Ella comenzó a comer su propia comida.

Mientras comían, Hoarfen entró en la cocina, bostezando mientras se rascaba. —¿Eh? Ew. ¿Qué apesta?—Tanya le empezo creció una vena palpitante en la frente cuando el hablo.. Hoarfen comenzó a oler. —¿Eso es ... carne cocida?

—Sí. Tanya hizo el desayuno para mi.

–¡VLAD! ¡NO PONGAS ESA MIERDA EN TU BOCA!

—¡¿MIERDA?!—Tanya golpeó su puño sobre la mesa, destruyéndolo. Afortunadamente, Vlad agarró su plato antes de que ella lo hiciera, quien todavía estaba disfrutando de su comida. —¿Qué tal si te cocino, perrito? Mira qué clase de ''mierda" puedo hacer para a ti.

—¿Hah? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso, gatitia?—Hoarfen formó sus garras en su mano izquierda, y estaba mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa sádica.

—Haré más que rascarte, perro de hielo.—Tanya también formó sus garras, y mostró sus colmillos en un furioso ceño.

Vlad solo continuó comiendo su desayuno, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Después de una pelea que dañó gravemente la cocina de la nave, Vlad estaba estudiando un mapa que encontró en los aposentos del capitán mientras analizaba su unas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿eres un navegante?

Vlad miró hacia atrás para ver a Tanya caminando hacia él, secándose el pelo mientras no llevaba nada más que una bata de baño parcialmente abierta, exponiendo casi por completo sus pechos. Él asumió que ella se bañó después de su pelea con Hoarfen. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba en modo Zoan Despertar, era de extrañar que ella no tuviera ninguna herida. Vio tambien a Hoarfen caminando por el fondo, estirándose como si no le importara el mundo. Vlad dedujo que también era un Despertsr , ya que tampoco tenía heridas. Después de la pelea que tuvieron los dos, deberían haberse visto como si hubieran sido atacados por animales salvajes ... lo que técnicamente eran los dos nuevos triuñulantes para el Pirata Sangriento.

—De hecho. Antes de volverme pirata estudie navegacion para tener en cuenta mis alrededores. Eso me ha salvado más veces de las que puedo contar.

—Hm. Sobrevivir solo en el Grand Line demuestra lo poderoso que eres. No es de extrañar que te volvieras asi, Vlad.—Vlad solo murmuró en respuesta. —Entonces, ¿estamos cerca de alguna isla?"

—¿Quieres ir de juerga?

—No me compares con ese perro sediento de sangre, al menos a mi no me gustan comer personas. Pero el punto es que, no tenemos las provisiones necesarias. Mi pelea con el destruyó la mayoría de las carnes y verduras. También necesitamos algo más frutas. Incluso nosotros necesitamos comer adecuadamente ... Bueno, usted dijo que transmite principalmente sobre la sangre, pero no es como si pudiéramos llevar paquetes de sangre a todas partes.

—Posiblemente podríamos, pero prefiero que mi sangre salga del cuerpo. Además, no me importaría comer más de tu comida.— Tanya se sonrojó ante esa respuesta. —De todos modos, para responder a tu pregunta, estamos cerca de una isla. Se llama Isla Steampunk.

—¿Steampunk?

—Se enorgullecen de su tecnología basada en vapor. Es una de las islas más avanzadas del mundo. Incluso el propio Vegapunk ha trabajado en esa isla. Obtendremos la comida que usted desea, pero también podemos encontrar algo de interés,en esa isla.

—Al igual que necesitamos armas.

—Nunca se sabe.

* * *

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un puerto. Vlad, Tanya y Hoarfen salieron despreocupadamente de la nave marina, un capitan de puerto los estaba esperando en el fondo. —Bienvenido a la Isla Steampunk, nobles marines.

—No somos marines.—Le reprendió Vlad. —Somos solo dos hombres y una mujer que pudimos reparar un poco un buque de guerra abandonado".

—Ah, e hiciste un trabajo magnífico al hacerlo.—El Capitan de Puerto entonces miró hacia arriba. —Aunque, parece que una sección de la nave ha sido fuertemente dañada.

Vlad levantó la vista para ver a sus dos tripulantes, aunque su cara no mostraba lo que queria transmitir para no quedar obvio, sabia que era una amenaza hacia ambos por lo que hicieron en su pelea, luego volteo su mirada y a la dañada cocina. —Si, fuimos atacados por un grupo de piratas. Tuvimos la suerte de que la cocina era la única sección que estaba dañada.

—De hecho. Ahora bien, buen señor, necesitaré su nombre y razón para estar en nuestra humilde isla.

—Mi nombre es Vladimir. Como se mencionó anteriormente, mi cocina fue dañada, eliminando una parte de nuestras provisiones. Estoy aquí para reponer mis suministros de alimentos.

—Por un pequeño precio, podríamos reparar tu cocina. ¿O sea, unas cuatrocientos Berries?

—Bastante razonable el precio.

—Ah, y también debo añadir que el anclaje de pesaje en el puerto es de cien bayas, lo que hace un total de quinientos Berries en total.–Sin decir nada y sin vacilación, Vlad buscó en su bolsillo trasero, sacó el dinero y lo puso en la mano del hombre. —Bienvenido a la isla Steampunk, señor Valdimir.—Vlad solo asintió, y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando lo hicieron, Hoarfen notó a una niña pequeña escondida detrás del Harbormaster. Cuando la vio, decidió molestarla haciendo crecer sus colmillos y mordiendo el aire frente a su cara con un gruñido de lobo. La niña gritó de miedo mientras se escondía detrás del capitan.

—Hoarfen.

—Sí, sí, ya voy, Vlad.—Antes de alejarse, Hoarfen miró por última vez a los ojos de la niña mostrando una sonrisa colmada.

La niña no pudo evitar mirar a las tres personas mientras se alejaban. —Esas personas dan miedo.

—Bueno, el que tiene el cabello azul parece un poco grosero, pero ese otro joven junto a la mujer parece ser bastante educados. También parece ser el capitan. Un tipo interesante, ese joven señor Vladimir... ¿De donde habre escuchado su nombre?

* * *

Vlad, Hoarfen y Tanya caminaban por la ciudad, contemplando las vistas.

—Es horrible.—dijo Tanya mientras miraba las fábricas de vapor.

—Sí, este lugar definitivamente no es para mí.—dijo Hoarfen mientras miraba los edificios.

—No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. Solo nos quedaremos una noche. Debería ser tiempo más que suficiente para que ellos reparen esa nave y consigamos las proviciones.

—¿Por qué no robar otro barco?— Preguntó Tanya.

—De hecho, ¿por qué no empezamos a matar?—Agregó Hoarfen.

—Hay demasiada gente aquí, incluso para nosotros. Prefiero mantener un perfil bajo en áreas densamente pobladas como esta"

—Eh, como sea. Oh, por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero, Vlad?—Preguntó Hoarfen, genuinamente curioso.

—Los muertos no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, especialmente no los hombres que nos "dieron" nuestra ropa, los hombres y mujeres que satisfacían tu apetito, o los aldeanos que "ayudaron" a Tanya a hacer esa entretenida isla de terror.

—¿Robarle a los muertos?—preguntó Tanya con una risita. —Me gusta.

—Como dije antes, los muertos no tienen ningún uso para ello.

—¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Lee todo sobre esto! ¡Jack 'El Destripador' ataca de nuevo! ¡Hm! ¡Tome, señor!—Vlad se detuvo cuando el chico del periódico lo llamó, haciendo que Hoarfen y Tanya también se detuvieran. —Usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Hombre, ¿ves a otras personas con piel como la tuya y la de esa mujer?

Vlad miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor eran de piel blanca. Levantó la vista y vio por qué. El sol fue completamente bloqueado por el vapor creado por las muchas fábricas. No hay forma de que alguien se brille en un ambiente como este. Él y Tanya fueron fáciles de identificar como los unicos, a excepcion de Hoarfen. —No. Ciertamente no lo hago.

—Bueno, como sea, es posible que necesites saber sobre esto.–El niño le entregó un periódico.

Vlad leyó el artículo. —¿Jack el destripador?

—Tiene razón, todos tienen miedo de el. Él ha estadi aqui por cinco noches, y ya ha enviado ocho bellezas a nuestro señor en el paraiso. Lo extraño de esto es que el el no ha sido escuchado por aqui en los últimos veinte años. Las viejas cabras en el gobierno mundial se las llevaron. Al menos eso es lo que dicen. ¡Pero eso es lo que dicen! Si decían la verdad, ¿por qué ha vuelto el viejo Jack?

Vlad sabía por qué. Si se podía confiar en el chico, y realmente han pasado unos cinco días desde el regreso de este Jack el Destripador ... entonces este asesino era un fugitivo del Nivel Seis como él y su tripulación. Lo que es más le daba intriga es que ... Vlad podría realmente conocerlo. —Gracias por la información, joven.

—Ah, no te preocupes, amigo. Solo asegúrate de mantener alejada a la mujer a su lado. Ella es una belleza que no debe caer en las manos de ese asesino. Eres afortunado de tener una esposa asi.— Tanya se sobresaltó un poco, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza. Hoarfen mantenía su rostro oculto, tratando desesperadamente contener unas cuantas carcajadas.

Vlad se quedó en silencio por un momento, su expresión era ilegible. —De hecho, ciertamente lo estoy"

—¿Que?—Ahora en este momento, Hoarfen se apuñalaba con sus propias garras, tratando lo menos posible de no reírse de esto, mientras que para Tanya, tenia el rostro calentado.

—Bueno, buen día, amigo. ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Lee todo sobre esto! ¡Jack "el destripador" ataca de nuevo! ¡La octava víctima encontrada detrás del ayuntamiento de Steampunk! ¡Lean todo sobre esto!

Vlad observó al niño alejarse, anunciando las noticias. Cuando ya no pudo verlo, miró el periódico de nuevo. —Jack el Destripador, ¿eh?—Cuando Vlad leyó el periódico, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para evitar que Tanya le apuntara la cabeza con sus garras, luego miro a la mujer en cuestiom. —¿Algo está mal, Tanya?

—¡SI, HAY ALGO MAL EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando, diciendo todo eso?— Hoarfen no pudo soportarlo más. Cayó al suelo, aullando a carcajadas, sosteniendo sus lados divididos. —¡NO ES DIVERTIDO!

—¿Estaba mal de mi parte decir la verdad?— Tanya miró a Vlad, su cara completamente roja. "Eres una mujer hermosa. No me importaría tenerte como esposa.—Los ojos de Tanya estaban completamente ensombrecidos por su cabello, su rostro se humedecía, y era incapaz de siquiera hacer una palabra coherente.

Hoarfen estaba golpeando el suelo, destruyéndo un poco el concreto de la calle, hasta que levantó la vista cuando su risa se disminuyo y luego vio a Vlad. —Sabes, has estado mirando eso por un tiempo. ¿Algo interesante acerca de este Destripador?

—Él es uno de nosotros.

Tanya finalmente recuperó su compostura. —¿Un fugitivo de nivel seis?

—Sí. Uno que realmente conozco.—Eso llamó la atención de los subordinados. Si Vlad lo conocía, entonces Jack el Destripador debio haber sido su compañero de celda o algo asi.

Vlad luego enrolló el papel y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana. —Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo veremos pronto. Por ahora, veamos lo que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer, luego busquemos un lugar para dormir.

¿Tú y la gatita van a compartir una habitación? Porque no quiero que me molesten mientras estan jodiendose uno sl otro?—preguntó Hoarfen, sin importarle que con eso se ganaria un intento de asesinato a la usuario Zoan.

—¡NO VA PASAR!—El rugido de Tanya envió a muchos de los civiles corriendo con miedo.

—Esta bien, esta bien.

Los piratas pasaron todo el tiempo explorando la ciudad. Tanto Vlad como Tanya tuvieron que mantener a Hoarfen bajo control, lo que lo enojó mucho, ya que él quería matar tanto. Tanya encontró todas las provisiones que necesitaban, pero eso fue todo. La isla Steampunk tenía muchos inventos y armas magníficas, pero nada de lo que vieron interesaba a los Piratas Sangrientos. En todo caso, la única razón por la que comprarían estas creaciones ... sería entregárselas a su oponente para que pudieran ser una pelea más interesante.

* * *

Después de un día completo de exploración, los Piratas Sangrientos fueron a los muchos hoteles de la isla. Vlad decidió alquilar una habitación separada para cada miembro, para gran alivio de Tanya. Hoarfen, por supuesto, se burló de ella al respecto. Ella tomó represalias al tratar de cortar sus ojos, pero él bloqueó con sus propias garras.

Los tres miembros dormían en sus propias habitaciones, capaces de ignorar la ruidosa ciudad. Los ronquidos de Hoarfen eran tan fuertes como cualquier máquina dentro de Steampunk. Vlad siempre ha podido dormir a través de ruidos como este. Los únicos sonidos que le provocan una reacción son los gritos de la batalla. Lo único que lo despertaría por completo era su haki reaccionando a algo, sus reflejos en acción, o sus propios instintos inhumanos. Tanya era igual a Vlad, excepto que su haki era la única cosa en la que confiaba para despertarla.

A partir de ahora, ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Se muy en paz, tanto que fue directamente una razon para cierto asesino en asecharla y volvera como otra de sus victimas:

Un trabajo de arte.

Mientras dormía pacíficamente, no pudo escuchar cómo se abría la ventana de su sexto piso. Ella no podría, no por el ruido de la ciudad, sino porque prácticamente no se oía ningún sonido.

Una vez que se abrió la ventana, un hombre sombrío que llevaba un sombrero de copa entró discretamente. Se podría haber escuchado a alguien tanto como a un paso en el piso, incluso a uno alfombrado como su habitación, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido en el paso del hombre. Era casi como si estuviera caminando en el aire.

Entonces, el hombre parecía haber flotado hacia Tanya, y estaba parado directamente sobre ella.

"_Ah, qué hermosa. Tan joven y en forma. No demasiado musculosa, y tiene un hermoso tinte oscuro en su carne. Qué hermosa ..."_ El hombre sacó un cuchillo ... sin hacer ningún ruido. Debería haber hecho al menos un susurro al dejar la capa del hombre, pero ningún sonido se escuchó en absoluto. _"Debería ser inmortalizado"._

El hombre levantó el cuchillo sobre Tanya. _"En la muerte, tu belleza será eterna". _Con eso, el hombre balancea su cuchillo hacia abajo, todavía de alguna manera sin hacer ruido.

El cuchillo estaba a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Tanya, antes de detenerse. El hombre mismo estaba confundido, hasta que miró su brazo. Había una mano agarrándola.

Era la mano de Tanya.

Entonces los ojos de la usuaria Zoan se abrieron de golpe y los entecerro ferozmente al asesino, causando que su agarre aumentara su fuerza.

El hombre intento atacarla con su otra mano, quien tambien tenia otro cuchillo, pero Tanya lo esquivo aun estando en esa posicion y tambien agarro ese brazo. Se levanto de la cama y con todas sus fuerzas y lanzo directamente hacia la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio de esta y causando un estruendo en las habitaciones cercanas, especialmente las de Hoarfen y Vlad, quienes rapidamente se dieron cuenta de eso y fueron directamente a la habitadion de Tanya(y rompiendo su puerta, de paso).

—¿Que diablos fue lo que paso para que interrumpieran mi sueño?—Pregunto de manera gruñona Hoarfen.

—Mas alla de que te hicieran levantar tu perezoso culo canino.—Se mofo la mujer, cosa que obviamente se gano una mirada molesta de parte de Hoarfen.—Creo que cierto asesino intento hacer algo conmigo.

—¿Te refieres a Jack 'El Destripador'?

—Si, no se porque razon no lo llegue a detectar antes que intentara hacer algo conmigo. Se puede decir que es muy bueno ocultando su presencia.—Tanya señalo ese detalle. —Aun debe estar vivo, me encargare de-

—Espera.—Lo detuvo Vlad.

—¿Hm?

—Yo personalmente iré, de todos modos lo conozco. Quizas sea de mucha ayuda...

* * *

En la parte trasera del hotel, en el callejón, se veían las siluetas de un hombre.

El hombre era tan rubio como el resto de los isleños. Parecía estar en su mitad a finales de los treinta. No tenía vello facial, sino cabello castaño de longitud media que escapaba de su sombrero de copa. Tenía una sonrisa loca, llena de afilados dientes. Su ropa era bastante común en la isla, lo que demuestra que no era exactamente rico. Su ropa también daba la impresión de que era un hombre flaco, que bien podría haber sido piel y hueso. Excepto por sus dientes, pasaría como un civil normal e inofensivo. Sin embargo, era todo menos eso.

Él era Jack el Destripador.

—Vaya mala suerte que tengo... y pensar que no habria nadie capaz de evitar ser otra de mis victimas...—Comento Jack mientras aun sonrisa tratando con la heridas recien hechas. —Pero eso me hace valorar mas a esa belleza.

—Si que lo es, Jack.

El asesino en serie miro por detras suyo para ver una cara bastante familiar. Y era exactamente su ex cimpañero de celda, Vladimir Tepes.

—Oh, Vlad, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, amigo?

—La última vez que hablamos fue hace ocho días, tres días antes de que apareciera ese gordo de Barbanegra, asi que no seria mucho tiem

—Y ahora te ves más joven. Los grandes beneficios de tu fruta.

—Tu caso es mas exteaño, Jack. Aunque parecías tener de un adulto, por lo que me has dicho, deberias rondar por los sesenta.

—Ah, los secretos de la belleza, Vlad. Sin embargo, mi comprensión de la belleza eterna palidece en comparación con la tuya. Mereces mas de mis respetos.

Vlad suspiró. —Realmente no has cambiado.

—¡Oh, Vlad! Eso ofende.

Vlad miró hacia arriba. —Y aquí es donde naciste.

—Ah, siempre tan inteligente, Vlad. Sí, aqui naci. Donde la joven Charlotte Thomas Druitt disfrutó de su infancia.—El hombre luego apuntó su cuchillo al cielo. —¡Y donde murió para dar a luz a Jack el Destripador! Oh, tantos buenos recuerdos. Todavía recuerdo mi primera obra de arte. Un lienzo bastante maduro, pero ella era magnífica, aunque fuera una prostituta. La siguiente fue la más joven, pero mucho fue más fácil trabajar con él. El tercero era uno de mis más ancianas. Oh, qué hermosa era cuando la inmortalizaba. El vino tinto que brotaba de ella era la perfección. Oh, cómo me enorgullezco de convertir a esas mujeres en obras de arte permanentes. Las noventa y cinco de ellos.

—¿Ese fue tu record antes de ser capturado?

—Cierto. Pero solo desearia que la gente supiera de ellos. Sólo encontraron cinco de mis bellezas. Supongo que las otras eran demasiado difíciles de encontrar. Las oculté demasiado bien.

—¿Y por qué los escondiste si quieres que sean apreciados?"

—Vlad, creo que debes entender que la forma de encontrar el verdadero arte es algo realmente complejo. No debe ser presentado a simple vista. Es arte, porque es único. Es algo que nunca podrás encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Como tal, debes ir y viajar. para encontrar el verdadero arte. Una lección que los marines no han logrado. Oh, pero ese joven y encantador pirata lo entendia. Ese joven tenía buen ojo para el arte. Me encontró muy rápido. Estaba trabajando en mi siguiente obra de arte antes de que él y sus muchachos derribaron mi puerta.

—Un pirata te encontró, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—Ay, nunca conseguí el nombre de ese hombre. Era tan joven. Pero nunca olvidaré su cara. Era un joven tirante, con una piel tan oscura como la tuya, llevaba un adorable sombrero de paja y tenía el pelo más hermoso de color carmesí Incluso había puesto los ojos. Era una obra de arte, una que realmente quería inmortalizar.

—El chico de la cabina de Roger.

—¡Vlad! ¡¿Lo conoces?

—Si, deberias saber que me relacionaba mucho en el pasado con Roger y su tripulacion.

—Entonces, él era un estudiante del difunto Rey Pirata? Explica en gran medida la increíble fuerza y habilidad que tenia. Fue una pelea excelente. Tan difícil de enfrentar. Muy enérgico. Tan ... artístico. No es de extrañar que no sienta arrepentimiento por eso. Sólo desearía que hubiera una manera de inmortalizar la ocasión. Sin embargo, esa obra de arte ... debe permanecer siempre oculta. Es tan triste.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no inmortalizarlo?—Jack miró a Vlad, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. —Alguien tan hábil como él está destinado a seguir vivo, ¿Por qué no viajar conmigo y encontrarlo?

–¡Aw! ¡Vlad! ¡¿Quieres que viaje contigo?

—Eres un experto, Jack. Podría usar a alguien de tus talentos. Además, siempre se necesita un médico.

—¿Oh? ¿Necesitas que te cure de alguna enfermedad? Pensé que eras inmortal.

—No estaba hablando de mí.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esos dos que estan escondidos allí?—Jack miró hacia una dirección.

—Exactamente.—respondió Vlad mientras miraba en la misma dirección.

—Está bien, lo admitiré, este tipo es muy bueno.—dijo Hoarfen mientras salía de las sombras.

—Su haki de observacion es impresionante, podria incluso rivalizar con el mio.—dijo Tanya mientras también dejaba de ocultarse.

—Es más que eso. Jack es un genio en lo que respecta al haki de observacion, además de enmascarar su presencia. Es el asesino definitivo, así como el fantasma viviente perfecto. Necesitas un haki de observacion muy avanazado como el tuyo, Tanya, para saber donde esta

—Siempre es placer recibir halagos tuyos, Vlad.—Le agradecio Jack, luego miro a Tanya.—Por cierto, lamento lo de antes. Pero simplemente tu belleza es irresistible para no ser una mis victimas.

Tanya solo se encongio de hombros sin importarle mucho. —Nah, como sea. Tan solo no lo vuelvas a hacer o las pagaras muy caro.—Cambio su mirada a la de su capitan.—Habias mencionado que siempre se necesita un médico. ¿El realmente es uno?

—Un cirujano, para ser precisos. Autodidacta. Es cómo pudo cometer esos asesinatos.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre él, Vlad.—dijo Hoarfen.

—Bueno, fuimos compañeros de celda durante una década. Él tenia una extraña manía de cortarme.

—Y nunca me dejarías tomar tanto como un pedazo de esa hermosa carne tuya.

—Y nunca lo conseguirás.

—¡Ah! Qué malo. Pero bueno, tambien hay otras opciones.—Luego miro de reojo a Hoarfen.

—¿Que diablos estas mirando?—Luego lo ignoro para mirar comoletamente a Vlad.

—Su carne es tan oscura como la tuya, Vladdy. Su físico también muestra mas de esa carne. Y esos ojos y ese cabello son impresionantes. Parecen estar hechos de diamantes de color azul hielo.—Jack entonces apuntó con su cuchillo a Hoarfen. —Tal belleza debe ser inmortalizada".

Hoarfen creció sus colmillos y garras, sonriendo viciosamente mientras se ponía en posición de lucha. —Adelante. Te mostraré cómo es un verdadero 'Destripador'.

—Hm. La verdad seria una interesante idea hacer eso.—dijo Tanya mientras apartaba la mirada de Hoarfen.

—Te mataré junto con él, gatita.

—Lo que digas, perrito.

—Suficiente.—Todos miraron a Vlad. —Puedes intentar matarse el uno al otro más tarde. Por ahora, es hora de que nos vayamos de esta isla. Los astilleros deberían haber terminado de reparar nuestro barco hace horas.

—Ya era hora. Este lugar es aburrido.—suspiró Hoarfen con alivio.

—Ya enviaron nuestras provisiones a la nave. Estamos listos para irnos.—respondió Tanya.

—Bien. ¿Listo para decir adiós a tu antiguo hogar, Jack?

—¿Para tener la oportunidad de viajar contigo, Vladdy? ¡Por supuesto! Ya estoy esperando el arte que crearé

—Bien. Vamos.

Los Piratas Sangrientos caminaron casualmente hacia el puerto. Eran algunas de las únicas personas en la calle. Jack explicó que no era nada inusual. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al puerto, vieron algo que era.

Había dos acorazados marinos alrededor del que robaron. El Harbormaster estaba allí, hablando con un vicealmirante. Entonces, el vicealmirante vio a la tripulación. —¡TÚ!

Los marines y el capitán de puerto divisaron a los criminales. El capitan de puerto se puso detrás de los marines con miedo, esperando protección, mientras los marines preparaban sus armas, apuntaban sus armas e infundían sus espadas con haki.

El vicealmirante se adelantó. —Advenedizo de los Piratas de la Bestia, Lobo de Hielo Hoarfen!

—¿Ahora que quieren estos idiotas?—Hoarfen solto un bufido de molestia.

—¡El ex vice capitán de los piratas reina gato, Tanya la guepardo!

Vlad miró a Tanya. —¡Fuiste un vice capitána? Impresionante.

—Meh, no es gran cosa. Mi tripulación no era tan impresionante, especialmente mi capitána. Ella era patética. Casi todo lo contrario a ti.

—Asesino en serie, Jack el destripador!

—Oh, ya me identificaron. Impresionante.

—Supongo que ser visto con nosotros lo hizo obvio.

—Oh, Vlad, no deberías culparte a ti mismo por eso.

El vicealmirante comenzó a sudar, e incluso tragó con miedo. —V-Vladimir Tepes, también conocido como El pirara sangriento!" Vlad luego miró directamente a los ojos del vicealmirante, haciendo que el hombre temblara de miedo. —¡Todos están bajo arresto! ¡Volverán al Nivel Seis de Impel Down!

—Nos negamos.—dijo Vlad de inmediato.

—¡El rechazo no es una opción! ¡Volverás a Impel Down sin resistencia! ¡Si intentas resistir, usaremos la fuerza!

—Entonces úsalo, muchacho.—El vicealmirante se estremeció ... cuando los ojos de Vlad empezaron a brillar de un rojo sangre. Entonces, Hoarfen empezo a transformarse, sus garras, colmillos, orejas y colas empezaron a crecer. Tanya estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y oor ultimo, Jack mostro una sonrisa de luna creciente formándose en su cara, mientras los cuchillos comenzaron a aparecer lentamente de sus mangas.

El vicealmirante estaba aterrorizado. Nunca antes había sentido tanta intención asesina ... y eso que tuvo la mala suerte de presentarse ante la Yonko, Big Mom.

El hombre tomó otro trago. –¡Todos los hombres, preparen sus armas!—Los marines hicieron lo que se les ordenó. —¡Objetivo!— Se escuchó el sonido de las armas amartilladas. —Fue-

Se escuchó el sonido de salpicadura de sangre. Los ojos del vicealmirante se abrieron de par en par por el shock y el miedo ... por ver a Vlad justo frente a él. —Estabas tomandote demasiado tiempo.—El vicealmirante tosió sangre antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver que Vlad lo había empalado con su mano desnuda. El vicealmirante volvió a mirar la cara de su asesino. —Pilluelo.

El vicealmirante se vio ensartado por picos hechos de sangre, todos sobresaliendo de cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba muerto en un instante.

—¡VICE ALMIRANTE!

Un marine con lágrimas en los ojos apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de Vlad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, su arma se alejó, y en su línea de visión ... estaba Hoarfen, con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

—Ah-ah-ah—dijo Hoarfen mientras movía su dedo frente a la asustada marina. Luego aplastó el arma en su mano, horrorizando al marine. Luego, Hoarfen agarró al hombre por su cuello y hombro ... y le mordió un trozo del hombro, haciendo que su sangre saliera por todas partes como una manguera de agua. El pobre hombre murió de pérdida de sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Más infantes de marina apuntaron a los dos asesinos, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera colocar un dedo en el gatillo, fueron cortados en tiras. Fue tan rápido, que estuvieron vivos el tiempo suficiente no solo para ver las partes de su cuerpo amputadas, sino también para poder mirar para ver quién las había matado. Ante ellos estaba Tanya, que estaba lamiendo seductoramente la sangre de sus garras. Al menos lo último que vieron antes de morir fue hermoso. Era horrible, pero hermoso.

Un marine estaba tan aterrorizado, que se volvió para correr hacia la nave. Cuando miró hacia la nave, vio a Jack el Destripador parado frente a él, con una sonrisa normal en su rostro. Luego, sacó un bisturí. El marine miró el cuchillo con miedo antes de mirar a Jack. El asesino luego movió el cuchillo alrededor de la cara del marine a la velocidad del rayo durante un segundo.

La mirada de miedo de los marinos nunca desapareció ... hasta que su cara lo hizo. Se siente fuera de la cabeza del pobre hombre como una máscara. Antes de que la piel cayera al suelo, Jack la atrapó y observó al marino caer de rodillas, totalmente muerto.

Jack levantó la piel. —Ah, moriste con una mirada tan hermosa en tu hermoso rostro. Moriste como una obra de arte, muchacho.

Mientras Jack admiraba la piel, Hoarfen apareció y se la quitó de las manos. —¡No desperdicies comida!—Cuando dijo eso, se comió la cara.

—¡Ah! ¡Hoarff! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al arte?!

—¿Hoarff? ¿Arte? ¿Llamas a lo que haces arte? Creo que es un desperdicio de comida.

—Oh, qué triste. No tienes gusto por el arte.

—Me importa una mierda tu arte. Sólo me importa lo que como.

—Oh, pobre niño. Cómo debe sufrir Vlad.

—No me importa.—Los dos hombres miraron para ver que Vlad y Tanya acababan de matar al resto de los marines. Parecía una imagen del infierno.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que espectaculo hiciste, Vlad! Siempre fuiste un artista, amigo mio.

—Ahora eso es un verdadero desperdicio de comida.

—Cállate, caníbal.—dijo Tanya con una mirada fulminante.

—Pues hazlo entonces, gatita.—Lo desafio el lobo de hielo.

—¡Paren de una vez!—dijo Vlad severamente. Luego se volvió hacia la ciudad. Dispuesto a que la sangre en su cuerpo fortaleciera los músculos de sus ojos, Vlad aumentó mucho su visión. Cerca de tres millas de distancia, el capitan de puerto estaba huyendo aterrorizado, tratando de escapar de los demonios en la bahía.

Aún viendo al hombre, Vlad comenzó a manipular la sangre a su alrededor. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, un tentáculo de sangre atravesó la ciudad y se envolvió alrededor de la pierna del anciano. El anciano cayó sobre su cara, rompiéndose las gafas y la nariz. Él arañó el suelo, tratando de escapar, pero todo fue en vano.

Fue arrastrado fácilmente a través de la ciudad, su piel fue arrancada por el fuerte arrastre que estaba recibiendo. Incluso fue golpeado contra algunos de los autos, árboles y farolas alrededor de la ciudad. Finalmente, fue arrojado contra la nave. Cuando levantó la vista, gritó de terror absoluto. Dos barcos de guerra de marines, sacrificados y despedazados, se esparcen por todo el puerto. Lo peor fue cuando vio los brillantes ojos dorados, azules y blancos que lo miraban fijamente. Ante él no estaban los humanos, los monstruos o los demonios, sino los demonios.

Entonces, una bota negra pisoteó ante su visión. El anciano levantó la vista y vio unos ojos de color rojo sangre que lo miraban fijamente, los ojos más aterradores de todos. Ante él estaba el mismo diablo. El anciano incluso se mojó cuando Vlad se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos, suplicándole a Dios que simplemente lo dejara morir de un ataque al corazón. Ese dulce deseo nunca llegó.

—Que desafortunado. ¿Cómo puede alguien como tu hacer esto? Sabes, me sentía misericordioso. Estaba de buen humor cuando llegué. Luego, tuviste que arruinarlo al reunir a estos ... gusanos. Si no hubieras hecho algo tan tonto, es posible que hayas vivido.

El anciano estaba llorando, literalmente maldiciéndose por su error. Sabía cuán viscoso era el pirata sangriento. Incluso vio lo malvado que era de primera mano cuando era joven. En el momento en que encontró el viejo cartel del Diablo fue el momento en el que debería haber corrido. ¿Por qué hizo algo tan estúpido como convocar a los marines? De hecho, ¿por qué no llamo a un Almirante? ¿Por qué era tan tonto?

Entonces, sintió un dolor agudo. Miró para ver que el Diablo Sangriento le había empalado el hombro ... con solo un dedo. —Oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasa al cuerpo humano cuando se invierte el flujo de sangre?—Antes de que el Capitan de Puerto pudiera decir algo, Vlad hizo eso.

El Capitan explotó como un globo de agua sobrecargado. Su sangre salpicó todo, desde el muelle hasta las tres naves, hasta el océano. Sin embargo, Vlad no tenía una gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

—¡GLORIOSO!—Vlad miró detrás de él para ver que ninguno de sus compañeros de tripulación tenía sangre en ellos. No estaba sorprendido. Sabía que eran más que lo suficientemente rápidos para evitar que les mancharan sangre. —¡Oh, Vlad, tu talento artístico no tiene igual! ¡Has pintado todo el puerto con un color carmesí glorioso! ¡Qué hermoso!"

—Definitivamente eres todo un personaje.

—Oh, Tanny, eres un encanto.

—¿Tanny?

—Jack tiene la otra extraña costumbre de darle a la gente apodos asi, a excepcion de mi por obvias razones. Te acostumbraras.— Vlad entonces sintió algo. —Parece que uno todavía está vivo.—Vlad caminó hacia la pila de cadáveres, y pateó algunos cuerpos. En la parte inferior era una marina totalmente intacta. Su respiración era dificultosa, y tenía cuatro heridas en el pecho que parecían ser demasiado anchas para las garras de Tanya, por lo que Vlad dedujo que era la víctima de Hoarfen.

Cuando Vlad miró a la marina, creó una espada de sangre y la sostuvo sobre la cabeza del hombre, preparándose para empalarlo.

—Vladdy, espera.—Vlad volvió a mirar a Jack. —¿Podrías por favor dejar que me quede con este cuerpo?

—¿Para qué?

—Vlad, el arte es un misterio y una sorpresa. No quiero estropear tu regalo.

—¿Regalo?

—En ese sentido, ¿podrías por favor matar a ese pájaro sobre nosotros?"

Sin una palabra, ni siquiera tratando de discutir o preguntar por qué, Vlad lanzó su espada de sangre al aire sin mirar. Con la palma hacia el cielo, esperó durante un par de minutos, antes de que un ave gigante tan grande como una ballena cayera sobre su palma, sin hacer que fuera tanto como gruñido o contracción.

—Oh, Vlad, eres demasiado amable. Ahora, ¿qué barco es el nuestro?

—Hm ... Tanya, ¿podrías analizar las tres naves y ver cuál es mejor?

—Estoy en eso.—Ella desapareció en un instante. Tomó aproximadamente 5 minutos, mas de un minuto y medio para cada barco, antes de que ella regresara. —Bueno, ¿cómo te gusta eso? Las provisiones que compramos en realidad se han colocado en el barco de la izquierda. Debe pertenecer al Vicealmirante que mataste. También es el que mejor diseño tiene de los tres.

—¿Y qué hay del barco a la derecha?

—Tiene algunas disposiciones, pero nada más digno de mención"

—¿Eres capaz de llevar todas las provisiones en la nave del Vicealmirante?"

—Oh por favor.—Ella desapareció una vez más, y regresó en al menos un minuto. —Hecho.

—Tanny, por casualidad, ¿encontraste algo de música?

—¿Música? Bueno, había un tocadiscos en la habitación del capitán en el barco de la izquierda.

—¡EXCELENTE! Vlad, ¿por favor me permitirías tener el eso?

—Claro, no me importaria. Ahora, vamos a zarpar.—Con eso, los Piratas Sangrientos, con Vlad cargando al ave gigante y al marine que gimió, abordaron el barco y zarparon.

—Ahora, Vladdy, me llevaré a estos dos. Oh, y Hoarffy, sé cariñoso y coloca el tocadiscos en la bodega de carga de la nave.

—Sí lo que sea.—Hoarfen hizo lo que le pidieron, sin importarle lo que el bicho raro haría con un tocadiscos.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Jack?

—Oh, Vlad. Eres tan impaciente.—Luego Jack agarró al hombre y al pájaro gigante, y sin esfuerzo los sacó de las manos de Vlad. —Puede tardar alrededor de media hora, pero valdrá la pena, amigo. Confía en el viejo Jack.—Vlad acaba . Con una sonrisa, Vlad caminó hacia la bodega de carga. Luchó un poco para que el enorme pájaro atravesara la pequeña puerta. El sonido de los huesos del ave rompiéndose se escuchó cuando Jack forzó el cadáver.

Finalmente, en la bodega de carga, Jack creó una mesa de operaciones improvisada para el marine, que todavía estaba gimiendo de dolor. Luego, se acercó al tocadiscos y vio que Hoarfen también tomó una caja llena de discos. —¿Oh! Qué considerado de él. Ni siquiera pregunté.—Comenzó a mirar a través de los registros.

—Hm. No, no. No. Oh, dios mio, ¿ese vicealmirante en realidad tiene ESTE pedazo de basura? Merecía que lo matara Vlad. ¿Hm? ¡Oh, que alegría!—Jack luego sacó un disco. —¿Oda a la alegría! Parecía que la marina tenía al menos un poquito de buen gusto.

Jack puso el disco y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la melodía. —Ah, espléndido. Una obra de arte musical.—Jack escuchó el gemido del marine y miró hacia atrás. —Oh, estás despierto.

—D-donde estoy?

—No te preocupes, joven. Estas en buenas manos del viejo Jacl.

El marine miró, y se horrorizó. —¡JACK EL DESTRIPADOR!

—Oh, mi reputación me precede. Qué honor.

El marine intentó escapar, pero terminó atado a la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —¡Déjame ir, estás enfermo!

—Oh, me temo que no puedo hacer eso.—Jack luego sacó su cuchillo. —Necesito convertirte en arte.—Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon de terror. —Ahora, un buen hombre está cantando una canción encantadora. No desperdiciéramos su talento. Deberías cantar a su lado. Ahora ...—La sonrisa de Jack comenzo a ser tetrica. —Empieza a cantar.

* * *

Tanya había comenzado a cocinar la cena para ella y Vlad, estaba escuchando la extraña canción que Jack estaba tocando desde el fomdo. Hoarfen estaba acostado de espaldas, mirando el cielo estrellado, mientras comía un brazo de uno de los marines que mató. Vlad estaba en las habitaciones del capitán, mirando los mapas para ver cuál sería el siguiente destino posible.

Entonces, cuando el coro de la canción comenzó a cantar en su nivel más alto, se escuchó el sonido de los gritos de agonía del hombre. Los tres miembros de la tripulación juraron que escucharon a Jack cantar junto con el coro. Obviamente se estaba divirtiendo mientras torturaba a ese marine. Los piratas estaban cada vez más curiosos sobre lo que Jack estaba haciendo.

* * *

Tanya y Vlad estaban disfrutando de su cena antes de sentir a Jack caminando por la escalera. Sin embargo, sintieron otro espíritu. Una poderosa en eso. No estaba a su nivel. Más como en la misma liga de los otros marines que mataron sin esfuerzo o incluso mas. Sin embargo, a medida que el espíritu se acercaba, todos sintieron que lo que fuera con Jack era bastante fuerte.

Después de que Vlad y Tanya terminaron su cena, los dos caminaron hacia la entrada de la bodega de carga y esperaron a Jack. Hoarfen ya estaba allí, mirando a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Cuando los otros piratas se unieron a él, esperaron a que la puerta se abriera.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Jack salió con una sonrisa de luna creciente. —¡Mi encantadora dama y apuestos caballeros! ¡Aqui un regalo para ustedes, la primera de muchas Quimeras!

Entonces, fuera de la sombra de la puerta, el marine salió. Jack había fusionado quirúrgicamente al hombre con el pájaro gigante que Vlad había matado. Sus brazos tenían plumas unidas a ellos, con garras al final de ambas manos. Jack había intercambiado los ojos del marino con el del pájaro, dándole la aguda vista del ave de presa. Jack incluso le dio al hombre el pico de un pájaro, aunque de un tamaño normal para que coincida con la cabeza. El hombre parecía un zoan híbrido.

Como una especie de prueba, Vlad se cortó la mano, usó su sangre para agarrar tres barriles y lanzó los tres a la criatura. Cortó los dos primeros con sus garras antes de destruir el último con un solo beso, sin obtener una astilla. —Impresionante.

—Eh, es casi como si hicieras un Zoan artificial ... Algo muy familiar.—Preguntó Hoarfen tratando de acordarse de cierto proyecto.

—No es que importe, perro. Lo que importa es qué tan poderosa es esa ... cosa.

—¿Oh? ¿Deseas una demostración, Tanny?

—Creo que todos disfrutaríamos eso, Jack

—Como desees, Vlad.—Jack luego miró hacia el lado de estribor. —Afortunadamente, tenemos un sujeto de prueba. Los miembros de la tripulación miraron para ver un barco pirata navegando hacia ellos. —Ahora, mi querido experimento, papá tiene un trabajo para ti.—El monstruo miró hacia su creador ... sus ojos solo lo miraban sin alma. —Masacra a esa tripulación pirata

* * *

La criatura extendió sus alas, y voló hacia la nave. Los cuatro miembros se acercaron para ver la carnicería. Todos tenían una vista aguda y una visión nocturna avanzada, por lo que podrían estar preparándose para ver un espectáculo.

La criatura aterrizó en el barco con un fuerte golpe.

—¡¿Que demonios?!

—¡¿Un Zoan?!

—¡Mátalo!

Luego los piratas comenzaron a disparar una andanada de balas al monstruo ... y él se quedó allí y lo tomó. Los piratas se quedaron rápidamente sin balas.

—¿Así que solo vino aquí para morir?"

—Patético. Vayamos por ese barco de la marina.

El monstruo arrojó sus armas lo suficientemente rápido como para crear un poderoso viento que envió a muchos de los piratas a estrellarse contra los rieles de la nave, algunos otros se cayeron de la nave.

—¡¿Que demonios?!

—¡¿Cómo diablos sigue vivo?!

—¡Solo cállate y mátalo otra vez!

Los piratas entonces apuntaron sus armas recargadas a la bestia, y estaban a punto de disparar. Sin embargo, el monstruo chilló. Los demas pudieron ver las vibraciones causadas por el grito del monstruo. Los piratas estaban agarrando sus orejas, tratando de ahogar el horrible chillido. Algunas de sus orejas saltaron. Otros tenían sangre saliendo de sus orejas. Los más desafortunados no solo tenían sus orejas explotando con sangre, sino también sus ojos. No hace falta decir que los verdaderamente desafortunados murieron solo por el chillido.

—¿Q-qué demonios es este tipo?

—Cortar su cabeza.

Los piratas cargaron contra el monstruo, preparándose para cortarlo en cintas. Sin embargo, cuando el primer pirata agitó su espada, la hoja se rompió por completo al impactar, impactando a todos los piratas. Luego, observaron con horror cómo el monstruo empalaba al pirata con su mano desnuda y lo arrojaba al océano. Entonces, la criatura lanzó un rugido más antes de cargarse contra los piratas.

* * *

Hoarfen silbó. —Vaya, esta cosa es dura.

—Parece prácticamente invencible.—declaró Vlad, bastante complacido.

—Le dispararon innumerables veces en todas direcciones. Algunas de esas balas incluso penetraron en su cráneo. Obviamente sufrieron heridas fatales que matarían a la mayoría de las criaturas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar que podría sobrevivir a una bala en la cabeza es una Logia. .. y lo más probable es que tambien lo haria Vlad. ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso, Jack?—preguntó Tanya, genuinamente curiosa.

—No, no, Tanny. Asi como mago nunca revela sus trucos, un artista no puede revelar como hace su arte. El arte debe ser completamente único y original. Algo que solo el artista puede crear. Si tuviera que revelar mis secretos, innumerables farsantes harían copias inferiores de mis creaciones, y pasarlo como sus propias creaciones.

La criatura luego regresó, sus garras, plumas y su rostro cubiertos de sangre. Vlad se acercó, se limpió un poco de sangre con el pulgar y se lo lamió. —Hm. Débil. Estos piratas eran patéticos. Alejándose de la demostración de su invulnerabilidad, tomó el tiempo justo para matar a esos gusanos.—Vlad entonces ... acarició la mejilla de la criatura. —Yo diría que esta 'Quimera' fue un éxito.

—¡Oh, Vlad! ¡Es todo un halago oir eso de tu parte

Hoarfen apareció junto a la bestia, y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros. —Realmente es muy duro.—Luego miro al asesino en serie al darse cuenta de un detalle. —Oye, Jack, ¿por qué esta cosa no nos está atacando?

—¡Ah! ¡Hoarff, hize estas quimeras para acatar ordenes, no nos vsn a hacer daño, a menos de que tengan su propio libre albedrio. Ademas, quiero impresionar, Vlad, así que, por supuesto, no haría que lo atacaran. Ademas del hecho de que son son tan fuertes como ustedes. Tendria que hacer mas o menos unos 10 para que les haga frente.

Eso atrajo el interés de Vlad. —¿Así que puedes crear más?

—Solo necesito el material correcto. Ese marine fue el molde perfecto, y el ave que mataste fue la pieza clave.

—¿Tiene que ser alguien humano para realizar tu experimento?—Preguntó Tanya.

—No. No es así. Es mucho más simple.

—Entonces, qué, puedes hacer un viejo pedo o un mocoso en una de estas cosas", preguntó Hoarfen con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No es imposible, solo es muy difícil. Sin embargo, convertir a un hombre anciano en uno de mis queridas quimeras me parece un reto bastante interesante. Un niño sería igual de difícil, pero tal vez valga la pena el esfuerzo.

—Oh, hombre. Solo desperdiciaras mas de mi comida..—Hoarfen solo hizo un puchero.

—Hm, interesante. Parece que tienes otro uso además de ser médico.

—¿Hm?

Vlad usó su sangre para agarrar un mapa y señaló un área determinada. —Hay una gran cantidad de islas deshabitadas tanto en el Paraíso como en el Nuevo Mundo. Iremos a una de las islas del Nuevo Mundo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Por ahora, necesitamos obtener una isla propia aquí en el Paraíso, para que Jack puede crear más de quimeras .

—¡Oh, Vlad! ¡¿Realmente aprecias mis creaciones?!

—Lo hago, es muy obvio. Parecen interesantes. ¿Quién sabe? Puedes crear uno que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para...—Se detuvo por un momento, dudando si decirlo o no.

—¿Para hacer qué, Vlad?

—Hm, por ahora, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que obtengamos una isla para nosotros en el Paraíso.

—Genial, ya me estaba cansando de solo viajar.—respondió Hoarfen.

—Vamos a encontrarnos un nuevo hogar.—dijo Tanya.

Vlad caminó hacia el casco de la nave, contemplando el mar estrellado. No le interesaba gobernar o ser un rey, pero causar terror en los mares y dar a conocer su presencia al mundo de nuevo... solo estaba a punto de comenzar, no solo con una nueva adición a su despiadada tripulación, sino también con el proposito de crear un ejército de monstruos casi invencibles. Lentamente, pero seguramente, se estaba acercando más y más a su objetivo final.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado la inclusion de Jack el Destripador. Le tuve que dar una caracterizacion algo afeminada, pero con un gusto artistico y psicopata para que se pudieran identificar con el resto. Y no va el único con eso...**

**Solo esperen mas de estos sangrientos piratas.**


End file.
